Locks of Ebony and Gold
by thepeacockandthebutterfly
Summary: Seven magical stones, each one with their own hidden powers. One man, driven to own them all. One girl, ripped from her family because of a special plant. One boy, a prince who will rescue her from her tower. And the Guardian who gives them powers they never expected. Rapunzel AU.
1. Chapter 1: Legends of Power

**Inspiration is fleeting, so I had to write down this Rapunzel AU before it left me!**

 **(warning: it gets off to a slow start so please just stick with me)**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

There was a legend in their country. The legend spoke of seven precious stones, each of them carrying miraculous powers.

One of them had power over fortune, bending luck to its will. This was the garnets, blood red stones that were often viewed as the most powerful of the gems. It was often compared to a _ladybug_ with the vivid red of a ladybug's outer shell and the myth that they gave good luck.

Another was a sparkling emerald which held the power of destruction. Referred to as the _black cat_ because everyone knows that black cats are symbols of darkness, it balanced out the ladybug miraculous, for every good thing in the world has its dark partner.

Perhaps the best known of all the jewels was the sunstone, which lay in the palace, kept safe along with the crown jewels. It was associated with trickery and mischief, but there were many who believed it stood for courage. Seeing as most preferred the mischievous label, it was called the _fox_ after the fables from other countries that had been carried across the ocean.

Its partner was the _peacock_ which symbolized honesty and divination. This gem had its own legend circulating around it as it was said that King Agreste himself had once born the kyanite stone with its blue hues.

Jade, long considered a stone of healing, was the gem of the fifth miraculous. Immortality and wisdom were supposedly gifted to this _turtle,_ the long-lived reptile.

And as each of the other stones had its partner, so was the _butterfly_ the partner of the turtle miraculous. A deep rich lavulite stone with swirling purples was its gem, symbolizing rebirth and the soul, just as a butterfly starts out as a caterpillar and then is reborn as a colorful insect.

Yet, there was one miraculous which stood alone. The scholars of the country who studied the legend theorized that the partner to the _bee_ was lost a long time ago. No one truly knows what happened. But the citrine stone was the source of kindness and a hard-working spirit. It held the spirit of the tireless bee, which spent its days working for the betterment of its fellows.

This legend had been passed down from generation from generation until it was woven deeply into the roots of the town. No one knew whether it was true, but they accepted their lack of knowledge. Except for one man.

This man was affectionately nicknamed Hawkmoth, the country's resident wizard. He was called upon only for marriage ceremonies, birthings, and curses. But although most saw him as a lunatic, Hawkmoth himself was quite smart. And his theory was that anyone who could wield the two most powerful gems would become a god. And so he searched the land for the stones, stealing them from the most unlikely of places.

But little did he know that soon he would face a foe greater than he could have dreamed of.

* * *

"Tom!" Sabine called to her husband, one small hand rubbing the rounded bump of her belly.

Tom came hurrying to his wife, not wanting to incur the wrath of a pregnant woman upon himself. "Do you need anything, Sabine?" he asked, hoping that he would be able to meet her demands.

Sabine nodded enthusiastically. "I don't know why...but I've been craving wild chestnuts." She shot Tom an apologetic look, knowing what that meant.

He sucked in air slowly and let it out equally slowly. "That means going into the forest...Hawkmoth's domain..." He gulped quietly, trying to not show his nervousness to his wife. He didn't want to disappoint her.

He left early the next morning for the forest, praying that he would be able to quickly locate a chestnut tree. However, fate had a different plan. Tom found his way stumbling upon a cottage deep in the forest, where light could not reach the forest floor.

And with a flash Hawkmoth was upon him, snarling with rage. "How dare you!" he growled.

Quivering with fear, Tom held up his hands, hoping that Hawkmoth would register the submissive gesture. "I-I'm sorry, my pregnant wife wanted wild chestnuts."

Hawkmoth took a deep breath, obviously thinking about something. But then a positively malicious smirk spread across his face. "But of course...you may take all the chestnuts you want from my forest," he cooed, voice turning syrupy smooth.

"What's the catch?" Tom asked, not trusting the wizard to not name a price.

And then the smirk on Hawkmoth's face turned into a full blown grin. "I want the child."

"NO!" Tom answered, voice raising.

But Hawkmoth only titled his head in response. "So you want me to kill you right here...and then seek out your wife and kill both her AND the child?"

Fear spread all over Tom's face as he stuttered, "B-but there must be something els-!"

Glaring, Hawkmoth cut him off with a sharp statement, "I've named my price." Hawkmoth stepped closer to Tom, using his imposing appearance to strike fear into the baker's heart.

Tom swallowed, knowing that he had no choice. With a sigh he shakily replied, "The child is yours."

Hawkmoth nodded his head and smiled sinisterly, turning to exit the small glade. An idea had popped into his head, a brilliant one if he did say so himself.

* * *

When the child was born, everyone instantly adored the beautiful little girl. They marveled at her, amazed with the perfect features of the child. And then when she was a mere week old, a wizened old man wobbled into the Dupain-Cheng cottage. He nodded at Sabine and smiled at the precious baby girl in her arms. But it was Tom he had come to talk with.

"I know about your deal with Hawkmoth," the mysterious man said, his almond eyes twinkling a kind brown.

Tom bit his lip cautiously, glancing at his daughter. "Can you help?" he asked quietly.

"I can help the child, but, alas, I cannot prevent her being taken from you." The old man looked truly apologetic, but Tom could also hear the truth in his words. There was nothing that could be done.

The old man hobbled over to Tom, pressing a small box into the other man's large hands. And then with a wave of his cane and a wink he left the house.

Tom fumbled with the little box, large hands clumsy in his haste to open it. And when he finally got it open, he found two sparkling garnet earrings. Tom suddenly recalled the old legend of the miraculous stones, remembering a mention of a garnet stone.

He walked over to his daughter and, accepting her from Sabine, slipped the earrings into the girl's newly pierced ears. He didn't know if these were truly the fabled ladybug miraculous, but if they could protect her, he would do anything.

And the next day he woke up to a scream. He threw off his covers and rushed down the stairs to see his wife lying on the floor, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sinking to the floor and wrapping his arms around Sabine.

She looked up at him with vacant, unfocused eyes filled with tears. "She's gone."

And Tom instantly knew what had happened. Hawkmoth had claimed his ransom.

* * *

Hawkmoth gazed at the bundle in his arms almost tenderly, feeling a surge of warmth in his heart at the sight of the little girl's innocent face.

Her tiny face was heart shaped, with huge eyes that he knew were a lovely blue zircon shade. Just like the gemstones in their sparkling clarity. The tuft of hair on her head was jet black, almost blueish in hue, sleek and shiny. He could tell that this baby would grow to be a lovely woman.

And then his eyes were drawn to the garnets in her ears. He wondered for only a moment if they could possible be a miraculous stone, but as he gently touched the stones, there was no tell-tale spark of magic. Unlike the emerald and the lavulite stones, which were already in his possession, the garnets did not suddenly shine with a hidden light at his touch. After all, what was he thinking? A mere week-old infant could not possess the most powerful miraculous! Hawkmoth scoffed at his own stupidity.

* * *

Marinette grew up like any other child, but she was naturally a curious child. Right now she was high up in a tree, the garnets in her ears twinkling in the faint sunlight.

"HawkDaddy?" she called down to the wizard where he stood down below. He was currently bent over, picking plants for his latest creation. The queen herself had fallen ill and the king, worried sick, had sent for Hawkmoth.

He looked up at her and a little smile creeped across his features. "How did you get up there, Darling?" He had found himself smiling at the child more and more often, thinking of her as his own child now. And it had only taken 7 years...

Just then there was the sound of a cracking branch and Marinette, a shocked look plastered on her face, began to fall through the air.

Hawkmoth shot out an arm, power crackling up his arm. A blast of purple energy swirled forward, materializing into thousands of pure white butterflies which poured forth to catch the falling child and bring her safely to the ground. Hawkmoth stared at his arm in surprise, instantly curious as to what had happened. It seemed like magic had just flowed right out of him! He reached up to the purple stone that hung around his neck, rubbing the smooth, round lavulite stone thoughtfully. This was the first time the butterfly stone had performed for him. But what did that mean? He would have to go back to his hut and test out the only other jewel he had been able to find so far...the black cat emerald...

But first he had to comfort Marinette, who had come running into his arms. She looked up at him, eyes devoid of tears and promptly squealed, "Will you teach me to use the pretty magic, HawkDaddy?" Apparently she was fine...ok...

"Of course, little lady!" He twitched his fingers, thrilled when the magic pulsed through his veins again and twisted to create beautiful clouds of white butterflies.

Marinette watched them flutter about, amazed at the pure creatures. She stuck out her hand and wriggled her fingers in imitation of Hawkmoth, frowning when only pink sparks burst from her fingertips.

Luckily for her, Hawkmoth did not notice the little sparks. And Marinette was perfectly satisfied with her potioneering skills anyways. The duo trotted back to the cabin, Marinette grinning the whole while.

Hawkmoth sat down at his desk and placed his freshly-picked herbs on the table. Marinette followed suit, hopping up on her stool. Hawkmoth slid several plants over to her, turning to quiz her on what they were.

He lifted up a plant with heart-shaped leaves and tightly closed orange buds. "What is this, my little Mari?" He had taken to calling her Mari, partially because it was short for Marinette and partially after Marie Curie.

Marinette reached to rub the leaves, bringing her fingers back to sniff them. "It's Ashwagandha, used to reduce anxiety and inflammation."

Hawkmoth nodded, satisfied with her answer. He then handed the girl a root, her large eyes taking in the parsnip-like part of the plant. And then Marinette rolled her eyes, saying, "Typical. You just had to choose the plant from the bedtime story you read me last night."

"But what is it?" Hawkmoth was secretly pleased that his daughter remembered the old fairy tale.

Marinette held up the root. "Rapunzel." The slight upturn at the corner of her father's cheeks was confirmation enough.

He then picked up a bunch of leaves, picking out one of the larger leaves and gently placing it in her palm.

Marinette leaned in to examine them, noting that they were thicker than average and had a waxy covering. She had a guess as to what they were, but she made sure to smell the leaves. Sure enough, a scent somewhere between menthol and cinnamon wafted off of the leaves. She lifted her head triumphantly. "It's boldo!"

Hawkmoth had to hold back a smile. She was a natural. He carefully selected one last plant, one that he himself had not been able to identify until he was almost 14! Without the distinctive flower, the leaves were easily mistaken for other plants.

She held the leaves in her fingers carefully, automatically processing the velvety hairs coating the leaves. They were a gray-green which was a pretty typical color for leaves. And there were no flowers for which she could make a better guess. Taking a sniff, she noted that the leaves were odorless. However the leaves were separated into lobes, the tips pointed. There were definitely many herbs like this, but the lack of a stem or flowers or root showed that they would have made the task much easier. Hawkdaddy didn't usually give her a specific part of a plant without a reason.

 _Now which herbs have leaves like this AND distinctive flowers?_

She pondered the question for only a few moments before she had a vague idea.

 _It's got to be some kind of mallow. But the odorless thing...that's more common in marshy plants because the root carries most of the scent, right?._

"I know!" she suddenly shouted, spinning to grin at Hawkmoth, "It's marsh mallow, right?"

Hawkmoth sighed before smiling slightly. This child of his was talented, far surpassing his knowledge at her age. "That is correct, Mari darling." He pushed aside the roots he had cut up along with the leaves, neatly piling them up by plant. An idea came to him all of a sudden. "Would you like to accompany me to heal Queen Brigitte?"

Marinette leapt up, eyes dancing with delight. "Oh, yes!" She ran over and wrapped her small arms around his waist. A gentle pink glow suddenly flickered around her arms as she hugged Hawkmoth, the surge of energy lifting the man's feet off the ground just slightly. "Thank you, Hawkdaddy!"

Hawkmoth gasped for air at first, but began to chuckle once he was set back down. He did not notice the rosy light. "You're welcome, sweetie." He couldn't help but feel part of his heart going out to this little girl. She was so important to him now, she had invaded every bit of his life. And he knew what he was going to give to her for her 8th birthday. Even if he was a little bit conflicted over it... He glanced towards the lockbox which held a gleaming emerald ring in its depths.

 _It's perfect for her._

* * *

Hawkmoth walked briskly up to the castle gates, holding Marinette's small hand tightly. When the two reached the ornate doors, Hawkmoth placed his mask over his own face. And after a second thought, placed a red and black mask over Marinette's eyes.

She smiled up at him and then opened the doors. She strode in first, waiting for her father to catch up. He shook his head at her antics, but moved to catch up with her.

Marinette, glancing around for any watchful guards, broke into a sprint, hurtling down the long hallways. That is-she WAS sprinting. But as fate would have it, she ran right into someone.

Adrien had been fleeing his nanny. Key word: had been. For he had run right into someone else. He moved away, blinking his eyes. Because before him was a very pretty girl about his age. She smiled at him, displaying a missing tooth, but it was still an infectious grin. But the unusual thing was she had a ladybug-print mask surrounding her bright blue eyes.

"H-hi," Adrien stammered. He suddenly remembered an old story his mother had read him. He cocked his head, examining the girl. "Are you the ladybug?"

"The what?" Marinette was very confused. She had run right into this really pretty boy and now he just sounded kind of insane. "Um...how hard did I hit you?"

Adrien blinked. _She doesn't know the legend?_ "You know, the old legend? The one about the miraculous stones?"

Marinette shook her head, a frown marring her lovely features. And although she was confused, she was now intrigued. _Curse my insatiable curiosity!_ "What does it say?"

Adrien looked both ways, checking for his nanny, and then whispered, "I have a book that you might want to see. Come with me?"

Marinette felt like she could trust this boy, so she nodded. And then the two children ran off through the palace.

Adrien dragged Marinette, giggling, into his bedroom. He ran over to his bookshelf and pulled out the leather-bound book that told the legends of their country. He ran back over to the girl, thrusting the tome into her arms. She looked down at it in awe, opening the large book with reverence. She flipped to the section that spoke of the miraculous stones, delving through the pages.

Until the two kids looked up at the clearing of a throat. A stern looking man looked down at the two and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Prince Adrien, who is this?" he asked, voice exasperated.

Adrien scowled at the man. " _This_ is Lady Marinette, the daughter of Hawkmoth."

Marinette blushed slightly at the title and curtsied slightly. "Hi, Adrien wanted to show me a book while Hawkda-father treats Queen Brigitte."

"Very well." The man left the room, an imperious air surrounding him.

Adrien rolled his eyes at Marinette, but she didn't see it, she was too busy reading the legend of the miraculous stones. The first part was rather interesting, speaking of Tikki, the first bearer of the garnet stone. She had been the embodiment of good luck until the day she died, upon which she was absorbed into the stone.

Marinette reached up a hand to touch her garnet earrings absentmindedly, a smile playing at her lips.

* * *

Hawkmoth couldn't find Marinette, but knowing her, she had found something interesting to look at. That child really was too curious about everything. "Oh well," he said, sighing. He had a job to do.

He strode into the regal queen's bedroom. It was surprisingly plain, with blue walls and white stripes. It was quite simple, actually. But his attention was focused on the woman on the bed.

The queen was beautiful, that was true. Her long golden hair fell across her chest while her vivid green eyes were half shut. "Hawk...moth?"

He stepped closer, checking for what the problem was.

 _Abnormally warm forehead, definitely a fever._

 _Glazed over eyes, hallucinations?_

He knew that she had been throwing up a lot prior to his visit, but that didn't tell him much.

 _Let's see..._

He pulled back her eyelid, noting the dilated pupil.

A horrible thought struck him all of a sudden. "Hey!" he shouted, getting a guard's attention. "Get me the queen's healers!"

The healers arrived quickly, bowing to the wizard. He merely waved them aside, impatient for answers. "Did the queen request a sleeping aid recently?"

"Yes...she asked for a sleep aid about a month ago," one healer said, whimpering at the glare shot at her by Hawkmoth.

He snarled in frustration. "Well? What did you give her?!"

The healer being questioned trembled under the wizard's furious gaze. "I gave her herbal tea."

"And what was in the tea?" Hawkmoth could feel his temper rising, these healers might have poisoned the queen!

She glanced up at him before looking back down at the floor. "U-um...lemon balm, rose hips, lavender leaves, mandragora root, mint leaves, fennel seeds, chamomile, and a spoonful of honey."

Hawkmoth gritted his teeth, unable to hold back his fury. "YOU IMBECILE! MANDRAGORA ROOT IS DEADLY TO HUMANS!"

The healer's eyes were wide and fearful now, she was shaking. "I-I thought it was a sedative."

"Well, you. thought. WRONG!" Hawkmoth bit back his rage, focusing on the queen and chasing out the healers. Now that he knew what poison was running in Queen Brigitte's veins, he could now attempt to get rid of it. He opened his satchel, pulling out little herbal bottles. He poured a cup of hot water into a dish, hands steady despite his anger. His thin fingers added shredded ginger, chopped yellow dock root, crushed milk thistle seeds, a single Echinacea bloom, and diced burdock root to the hot water, stirring the mush together. And then, as an afterthought, added a rose hip and a spoonful of honey. As soon as the herbs had mixed together, he rushed to the queen's side, spooning the substance into her mouth. He watched the slow movement of her slim white throat as she swallowed and took a deep breath.

 _Please don't die on me, Brigitte...you know he'll rip my head off if you die here._

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't too bad... *winces***

 **Anyways, I hope someone is reading this and that you all actually like this AU because, personally, I think it's an interesting story. (that might also be because I wrote it but eh)**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Saving Grace

**SHAMELESS PROMOTION:  
**

 **GO CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE-SHOT, 24 HOURS, AN ANGSTY MIRACULOUS FIC!**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Marinette walked into the room, eyes taking in the ornate decoration that hung around it. Then her bright blue eyes dropped to where her father knelt beside the queen's sickbed, trying to get her to drink a solution. She dropped her satchel in the corner, hearing the low thud as the satchel, filled with several precious seeds and other plants along with the thick tome of legends, made contact with the ground.

"Hawkdaddy?"

He turned to face her, pale eyes softening at the sight of his daughter. "Oh, Mari."

"Need any help?" she asked, walking over to take a look at the ingredients in the solution he was feeding the queen.

Her father nodded begrudgingly, gesturing to the plants. "The queen ingested an unknown amount of mandragora root, but nothing I've tried has helped."

Marinette bit her lip. Mandragora root was tricky. "What are you giving her currently?"

"I mixed a solution of basil, fenugreek, ginger, cumin, and honey, but so far her condition hasn't been affected by it," Hawkmoth said, wringing his hands slightly, a tell-tale sign of nervousness.

With a considering hum, Marinette reached into the herb satchel. She sifted through the bag, looking for several specific herbs. She grabbed some ashwaganda leaves after a moment of thought, reaching back in to pull out some dandelion and borage leaves. She held them out to Hawkmoth, who looked over them.

"The herbs you already gave her should help draw the toxins out, but these herbs will help to counteract the damage the mandrake root has already done," Marinette explained.

Hawkmoth nodded, turning to grind up the herbs and add them to his solution. "Good thought, Mari." His tone was gentler with her, but she could tell that he was anxious about the situation.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she realized one more helpful thing. She hurried to the bag and pulled out a little bottle with a mostly dissolved white flower in it. "Wait, Hawkdaddy, some Star of Bethlehem essence to replace the cumin would probably help, right?"

He smiled at her, eyes crinkling up kindly at the corners. He took a new cup and began to add the ingredients in again, this time adding in the flower essence. "Star of Bethlehem was a perfect addition, nice catch, Mari."

The praise made a sweet warmth settle in her stomach, causing her to grin widely. She loved her Hawkdaddy, he cared so much about her.

She watched as Hawkmoth tipped the queen's head back, bringing the brim of the cup to her lips so that the queen swallowed the tincture. Her throat bobbed as her body involuntarily ingested the liquid.

The queen took a gasping breath, her emerald green eyes fluttering open momentarily beneath thick black eyelashes and honing in on Marinette, locking gazes with the young girl. "Come h-here," she commanded, still keeping a regal tone despite her state.

Marinette stepped closer to the queen, leaning in to hear what she had to say.

The queen's warm breath fanned against her ear, causing the baby hairs around Marinette's ears to flutter around. "I see your power, little Ladybug. The aura surrounds you," she whispered.

A tingle ran through Marinette at the words. Somehow they thrummed in her chest, making sense to her. She brought a hand up to her ear and tentatively touched the garnet stones there.

"Yes, they radiate from there outwards," the queen breathed, words sliding through Marinette's head.

Marinette reeled backwards, noticing the glassiness of the queen's eyes as the woman struggled to breathe. _Feverish._ "Hawkdaddy, she needs some yarrow and borage quickly! She's feverish and having trouble breathing!"

Hawkmoth hurriedly compiled the herbs, grinding them down into a mush.

Placing the herbal mixture at the queen's lips, Marinette directed her to swallow it all. And the queen did, wincing slightly at the bitter flavor. Her breathing eased slightly, but her eyes closed again, shielding the orbs from the outside world.

Marinette watched it all with a sinking feeling in her gut, somehow already knowing what happened next.

The queen sat up straight, eyes shooting open. They locked on Hawkmoth, filling with dawning horror. "You will bring death to this land!" she cried, before slumping back down on her bed, going limp.

Hawkmoth stumbled backwards, putting as much distance between himself and the queen as he could.

Rushing forward, Marinette put a hand by the queen's mouth and nose, waiting for the touch of warm breath against her slim digits. It never came. She began to shake silently, eyes blurring with unshed tears as she backed away from the bed slowly, not knowing what to do next.

The king barged in then, slamming the oaken door against the wall with a loud crack. "Brigitte!" he yelled, rushing to the queen's side and shoving Marinette away. His body shook with his sobs as he registered that Queen Brigitte was, in fact, unmoving. He got to his feet, turning to glare at Marinette's small form. "What have you done?!" he shouted, before barking out a call, "Guards!"

Marinette shook as the king's finger pointed right at her. _I didn't kill her, she was already dying_ , Marinette thought, her mind spinning. But when the soldiers began to rush in, Marinette leapt into action. She leaped forward, placing her hand on the queen's unmoving chest and reached for the warmth she had felt filling her in the forest. Her fingers began to crackle with red sparks, drawing the warmth into the queen's body. The surge of power going through her arm caused her eyes to widen as it felt like a never ending river, pouring out of her.

Somehow she heard a quiet voice ringing in her ears, whispering, " _Channel your luck through your limbs. Let it carry you forward like a shining star that burns through the dark night_." And so, just as the swords of the royal army descended towards her, the queen sat up and glared right at the king.

"Why are you trying to kill the girl that just saved my life?" the queen asked in a snippy voice. Turning to Marinette, she smiled kindly. "Thank you, little Ladybug."

Marinette's eyes widened and she curtseyed deeply. When she looked back up at the queen, the woman's hand beckoned her forth once again. "Take care of Tikki, little Ladybug," she whispered into Marinette's ear, "Thank you for saving me."

A vice-like grip closed around Marinette's wrist then, dragging her out of the room. She just managed to grab her satchel as she was forced out of the room and the castle. Marinette looked up to see Hawkmoth glaring ahead, eyes dark and angry. He waited until they were deep in the forest to bark, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Marinette asked, not understanding why her father was so upset.

Hawkmoth's face contorted into something malicious, sending a wave of fear into Marinette's stomach. She didn't want to be scared of him. "You have a miraculous stone," he hissed, "Give it to me."

Marinette brought her hand up to one of the garnets, about to obediently remove them when she remembered the queen's words. _"Take care of Tikki, little Ladybug."_ Something coiled in her gut when she stood up straight, glaring just as harshly back at her father. "No."

Hawkmoth's hand shot out, slamming her against a nearby tree. His other hand moved up to remove the earring, not dealing with Marinette's attitude. "Then I'll just have to take them." But not sooner than he touched the earrings, a snapping electric shock ran through his arm, causing him to snarl in pain. He recoiled, shaking out his arm, not willing to try and forcibly take the earrings again. "Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way." A tingling coil of fear wound itself tight in Marinette's gut at the sight of her father angry. She had never before been on the receiving side of his wrath like this. He grabbed Marinette's wrist again and dragged her through the forest, taking her deeper into the menacing trees than ever before.

* * *

A ring of bright sunlight greeted them when they finally came to a halt. Marinette gazed around her, noting the thick trees that surrounded the circular area, almost avoiding the ring of soft green grass.

Hawkmoth stepped forward, still holding Marinette's wrist, and knelt. An acorn fell from his fingers, quickly covered in fresh dirt by Hawkmoth's quick fingers. A twitch of those same fingers called forth the white butterflies, this time glowing a faint lilac color. They swirled around the newly planted seed, coaxing it into growth.

Marinette watched with wide eyes, suddenly remembering the legend of Nooroo, the god of rebirth. The butterfly miraculous, the lavulite stone that sat at the base of Hawkmoth's collar.

 _Nooroo was a healer, not in the same way of Tikki, but a gardener of souls. He could heal minds and control time to a degree. Nooroo did not have the ability to slow time as his partner, Wayzz, did. Instead he sped up time, growing things and making them whole again._

A slender stalk of green poked out of the dirt under the ministrations of the butterflies, rising upward and unfurling small leaves. From there it could only grow, slowly increasing in size and width until it was a full grown tree. Marinette marveled at its size as it reached to the point where she could barely see the top branches as the tree slowly continued to grow. The butterflies lowered, shaping the tree gently so that there was a hollow bulb near to the very top, a stubby balcony-like structure jutting outwards.

Another seed. A thick vine rose upward, dipping down so that Hawkmoth and Marinette could both step on it, the former maintaining his tight hold on Marinette's small wrist. They climbed upwards slowly, the vine still growing in size. Finally, it deposited them on the balcony, moving back to wrap around the tree.

Hawkmoth took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his brow, breathing heavily after exerting so much fine control over his power. However, he was impressed and excited, not having expected his power to be quite so versatile and effective. "Come now, Mari," he snapped, barely giving her time to react before his hand gripped her wrist tightly and yanked. With a sharp motion, Marinette followed behind Hawkmoth dutifully, the two of them stepping inside the tree.

The inside was crafted well, the butterflies having shaped the tree's growth so that there were four crude rooms surrounding a large central area. Small branches dipped down before forming bulbous shapes, locations for lamps in the future.

The first room was obviously a storage room of some kind, dark and cool with odd wooden shelves. The second room had similar wooden shelves, but was filled with light, the result of several large holes on the sides, placement for windows at some point. The third room was a bedroom, with a higher wooden bed-like structure, a wooden desk and chair combination that seemed to have grown right out of the ground, and several more shelves. The last room was small and bare, but Marinette hoped it would eventually be a bathroom, having already guessed the purpose of the tree.

"What is this for?" Marinette asked cautiously, hoping that her guess was wrong.

Hawkmoth looked down at his adoptive daughter, throat constricting slightly. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her forehead, chasing away the fearful expression that had found a home on Marinette's small face. Yet he lifted his chin, hardening his heart to the child, not trusting his feelings anymore. "This is your new home...until you decide to give me your miraculous stone." With that he walked out to the balcony, butterflies surrounding him in a cloud of lilac and white, carrying him to the ground below.

Looking around the interior of the tree, Marinette felt a dampness form in her eyes. Tears welled up in the bright blue orbs, spilling over her cheeks in fat wet droplets that then splattered on the wooden floor. She crumpled to the ground, curling in on herself in an attempt to hide from the cruel world that she lived in. She wanted to be back in the cozy cottage with Hawkmoth, back in the little place they had made their home.

The voice from earlier spoke up in her mind again, dulcet tones sweeping over Marinette and comforting her brokenness, " _cry for now, my little Ladybug, cry until your sadness has seeped away and hardened into strength._

* * *

 **This chapter made me cry a little bit :(**

 **But at least now you all know why it's a Rapunzel AU ;)**

 **Also, thanks for all the love the first chapter of this fanfic received! I really appreciate everyone's kind words in their reviews, and I will strive to write the best I can for all of you!**

 **(normally I would respond to reviews here, but I'm feeling kind of lazy, so I will do it later)**

 **^IF YOU WERE WONDERING WHY I'M FEELING LAZY GO LOOK FOR A ONE-SHOT CALLED 24 HOURS THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED THIS MORNING!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prison of Height

**Lots of tree incoming**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

The first week was cold. The tree had no heating, no lights, no food, no toiletries, no blankets. It was simply the wooden structures and the contents of Marinette's satchel. She had learned to climb up the tree up to an over hanging branch where she could gather leaves and sometimes some little nutberries, but trying to completely climb down the tree was out of the question. It was much too tall to even attempt.

Hawkmoth finally returned on the eighth day. In his arms he carried various supplies, confirming that the tree was intended for long-term living. "Sorry it took me so long, Mari," he said, fondness still punctuating his words. He carefully set up the tree for more comfortable living, placing blankets and a mattress on the wooden bed along with a worn couch in the center area. Dried and preserved food soon lined the storage shelves, intended for her to live off of for a while. The bathroom was soon hooked up with running water (aided by a little magic touch) and various toiletry necessities. Slowly, the tree began to look like a home.

Marinette prepared a meal for the two of them carefully, doing the best she could with the limited things Hawkmoth had brought. "Is this okay?" she asked tentatively, still wishing for her father's approval even in this situation.

"Perfect." Hawkmoth smiled at his daughter, but seemed to quickly catch his doting expression, hiding it beneath a quick frown. His next words were halting, almost nervous, "I brought you...something."

She looked up, curious at the way he phrased his words more like a question than a statement. Wondering at his insecurity.

He held out a hand, slowly uncurling his fingers to reveal a slender black ring with a oval emerald set in the top. It gleamed softly in the light from the new lamps that Hawkmoth had set up.

The glinting of the ring called out to Marinette as she reached out her hand. Her index finger gently touched the emerald, watching in awe as it glowed with a fierce green light at her touch. A pulse of warmth travelled from the stone through to her small hands, almost beckoning her for her to hold it. To slip it onto one finger where it could forever stay. She looked up at Hawkmoth, noting the way his brow was furrowed in thought. "Is this...for me?" she asked softly.

Hawkmoth sighed slightly. He had spent hours just staring at the little ring, feeling conflicted over what to do with it. He had only brought the ring to Marinette because it no longer responded to his touch, refusing to even spark up. It felt almost like betrayal that the ring had shone so brightly at his adoptive daughter's touch, even pulsing warmth out through the tree-home. "Yes," he said shortly, standing up and walking out to the balcony.

Marinette hurried out after him, wondering what she had done wrong. "Hawkdaddy?"

He was so tempted to turn and take her home with him. To pull his small daughter into the warm embrace that she deserved; but he tightened his fists at the memory of the pink wave of magic that Marinette had controlled with such ease. Magic crackled around her now, more and more obvious every time he looked at her. It just seemed drawn to her. Hawkmoth could feel even his own stone wanting to be touched by the magically-inclined girl. So, while he still had his resolve, he ignored her and left in a flurry of lavender butterflies that flew up to surround him.

* * *

 _-One year later-_

She woke up, stretching out her limbs and feeling to the satisfying popping of her joints as they popped, eyes closed against the harsh light of the morning sun.

Bright blue eyes opened after a moment, taking in her surroundings. Sunlight streamed in through the glass that covered her bedroom window, the glass melded almost seamlessly into the wood that surrounded it.

"What should I do today?" Marinette asked, wondering if this would be the time that her earrings decided to speak up. Or maybe even the ring that glinted brightly on her finger.

Silence.

"Okay, I guess we'll start with some exercise," Marinette laughed, leaving her balcony quickly. She leapt off the railing and clutched onto the tree, fingers finding holds to pull herself up. She climbed up, scaling the massive tree until she sat in a little fork at the top, staring out over the forest.

It was all gold and blue, a beautiful melding of color. The sun poured throughout the trees, illuminating everything with a stunning radiance. The sky, similarly, was the pale blue of morning, dotted with soft-looking white clouds. Marinette sighed, breathing in the sweet air with satisfaction. "Beautiful." And then she turned to climb down, being extremely cautious. When she reached the balcony, she looked over the edge, wishing that she had enough skill or courage to attempt to climb down the rest of the tree. But she was so far off the ground...

Marinette's first stop after climbing was in the bathroom to wash up quickly, checking her reflection halfheartedly and noting that nothing had changed. One year living in a tree hadn't made her look any different. Yet she still brushed her hair, washed her face, and dressed nicely enough. As if she wasn't the only one in this god-forsaken tree.

Breakfast was simple, as usual, an herbal tea simmering lightly over her stove and a sandwich taking form beneath her hands. She settled into her chair, sipping her tea with a relaxed air surrounding her. Her ring glowed softly, the stone radiant with its magical inner light. "Yes?" she asked softly, directing her question at the ring. There was a solitary moment of pure silence where she readied her mind, remembering what it felt like when the voice within the emerald spoke.

 _"Why didn't you cry?"_ a raspy voice asked, tearing into her mind with what felt like claws ripping at her consciousness. _"When your father left, why did tears not grace your face?"_

Marinette sat back, feeling a momentary ripple of shock at the question. A twinge of pain in her chest that centered around her hollow heart. "The moment that man realized my magic, he was gone from me...that night where you came to me was more like a last goodbye."

 _"That man?"_

"He is not my father, not anymore," Marinette hissed, sharp anger lancing through her. The pain of being abandoned, isolated from everything she had ever known.

 _"But you will learn and grow, my little Ladybug, until someday you can show him his folly,"_ the sweet voice that had always come from her earrings rose up again, healing the pain of the emerald's rasp. Comforting her broken soul even as it provided her with strength.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Instead she got up, noticing a thick tome that lay on the bottom of one of her bookshelves. Walking over and kneeling, Marinette brushed dust off of the gilded cover, feeling a small shock travel through her.

"This book..."

* * *

 _-One year later-_

Time drained away slowly in the tree, a passing state that never seemed like much. The concept of time was one that was unfamiliar to Marinette, but it was also unimportant. For while she was in the tree, she had all the time in the world.

Magic bubbled forth in a sudden torrent, swirling with red sparks around the cut on her arm. She concentrated, channeling it so that it seeped into the wound and healed over the small injury. Eyebrows furrowed slightly, she inspected the flawless skin that remained after using her magic.

"I think I'm getting better at this," she said, nodding in satisfaction at her work. Leaning over to consult the pages of the book, she checked to make sure this was how it was supposed to look.

Everyday was magic practice, working with it in the subtlest of ways and in massive ways. From healing tiny cuts to a broken bone. It wasn't easy, directing the flow of ripping pink energy and weaving into something she could use wasn't a simple task, but it was necessary. At least, it was if she ever wanted to get out of this tree.

"Let me see," a soft soprano voice warbled. The sprite's cerulean eyes stared at the porcelain skin of Marinette's arm for a moment before she nodded. "You're improving very quickly, my little Ladybug." The corners of her lips curled up in a perfect smile as Tikki floated over to Marinette. "It won't be too much longer now."

Marinette remembered when Tikki had first appeared in a cloud of pink that had swirled around her before disappearing, leaving only the tiny sprite behind.

* * *

 _"I am the guardian of this miraculous and you are my chosen. If you think about it, you should remember me speaking to you through telepathic communication," Tikki had said, a smile playing at her lips while she watched Marinette._

 _Marinette had stuttered, "H-h-how?"_

 _"You are strong enough now," was Tikki's cryptic response. The sprite would only smile enigmatically as a twisted response to Marinette's other questions. And then there was another puff of pink, taking Tikki away with it._

 _She had fainted after that, realizing once she woke up that Tikki had fed on her magical strength in order to appear._

 _"Where's the other one?" Marinette had asked Tikki one day, watching in dismay as Tikki's beautiful eyes clouded over._

 _"Did he speak to you?"_

 _"Yes..." Marinette responded, confused as to why Tikki had suddenly gone silent._

 _The sprite nodded after a few minutes. "You are not Plagg's chosen, so he requires more magical energy to appear...hopefully he will lead you to his own chosen someday. After all, the fact that he was able to speak to you at all means you either do or will have some connection to Plagg's chosen."_

 _Marinette had just accepted that explanation, not thinking much about it. It made enough sense to her at the time._

* * *

She had grown since then. "What did you mean about Plagg's chosen that one day?"

Tikki remembered the conversation clearly. "At some point during your life you have or will connected with Plagg's chosen, making it easier for him to speak to you."

 _Golden hair and eyes like emeralds._

Marinette shook her head, chasing away the image filling her mind. Her hand travelled to her hair, bringing the long locks over her shoulder as she ran her fingers through it absentmindedly.

 _Creation and destruction._

"Do you understand now?" Tikki asked in her sweet voice.

Shaking her head again to rid herself of the weird images that passed before her eyes, Marinette smiled reassuringly at Tikki. "Yes, thank you."

 _Locks of ebony and gold._

* * *

He woke up, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to force himself to wake up further.

"Adrien? You need to get up now!" a snippy voice called from outside his room.

Adrien scowled at the door, imagining his gaze could travel through the thick wooden door so that he could burn through the annoying attendant. "I'm awake, Nathalie!"

He heard her walk away after hearing that, her heels clicking softly against the stone corridors of the palace.

"I wish I was free," Adrien muttered, looking longingly past his window at the world outside.

 _Ebony hair and eyes like sapphires._

He got up and hurriedly dressed himself, walking over to his overly ornate bedroom door. He opened it slightly, turning his gaze back to the window where he stared longingly at the bright outdoors.

 _Destruction and creation._

But a strange feeling of happiness pulsed in his chest, seeming almost like the feelings of a stranger. Yet they were so familiar. The feeling made him think of that strange girl he had met over two years ago, the bubbly daughter of Hawkmoth. Meeting her was ingrained in his memory so perfectly, to the point where he still remembered how soft her skin had been when her hand had touched his. Gentle.

 _Locks of ebony and gold._

* * *

 **Sorry, but the tree isn't really the most interesting thing to write about...**

 **I STILL HAVE 3 MORE YEARS OF TREE TO WRITE ABOUT UGH**

 **At least you got some insight into magic stuff and Adrien and I don't even know. This story writes itself at this point. I've given up.**

 _ **Review Question: What do you think of Adrien's life so far?**_

 **OKAY NOW TO RESPOND TO THE 27 REVIEWS THIS STORY HAS AMASSED! Honestly, thank you all so much, you have no idea how much it means to me that you all enjoy this story so much.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheDreamerofImpossibleThings: Welcome back to my writing! Heartbreak is coming soon, don't worry ;)**

 **Ezpear: Oh my gosh, I'm so excited about this story.**

 **ImperialOtaku: You can just tell how much of an intellectual I am...**

 **Izzy: Deal with it, I'm fantastic.**

 **Screemnigcheesepuff: Hi again! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest1: (more ecstatic fangirling)**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: But then I would have to ditch part of my plot...;(**

 **Anna: DUH**

 **KittyKatt Uzumaki: HIGH PRAISE COMING FROM YOU**

 **I'm Crazy and I Like It: *sigh* i'm so proud of my pacing, it used to be so bad when I started writing fanfictions**

 **Rose7Mellark: Yayyyyyyy**

 **xXPokeFictionXx: hehehehehe she's a sprite that leeches off of mari's magic power**

 **VioletLady13: Thanks!**

 **Mayuralover: Oh I'm so glad to see you reviewing again, I kind of lost you in Wings...but don't worry we'll get into the royal family soon**

 **RowerLovesAstronomy : "entranced" that's such a nice word**

 **Rose Tiger: "bastard" why are my reviewers all smarter than me lol...*cries***

 **RapidSammi: sorry...**

 **Kaiseaya: ;P**

 **Twiwrite in the Sky: Hawkdaddy will come back again don't worry**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 Preview:_

 _"She is beautiful," Adrien thought._

 _And she was. Long black hair tied back in twin plaits that reached her calves, adorned with similarly long crimson ribbons. Her piercing blue eyes were hidden behind a red and black spotted mask, the color similar to that of the rest of her costume. Long streams of fabric that enhanced her figure before trailing off, all ladybug patterned. And twin garnets residing in her ears._

 _"I am Ladybug," she said in a soft voice that somehow carried throughout the entire town square, "And I am here to help."_

 _But she threw him a wink, waving her hand at him in an overly familiar gesture that showcased a ring sitting on her finger. He blinked, wondering if he had imagined the large emerald seated at the top of the plain band._


	4. Chapter 4: Arranged by Strength

**Whoo! This chapter's kind of short, but honestly tree is the worst to write...don't worry next chapter will dive right into the conflict!**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

 _-One year later-_

Every day passed by in a blur now that she had something to do. Something to study. Her head was filled with the images of the book, constantly thinking over the cryptic words of each page.

"So I should be able to bend the magic around my body?" Marinette asked Tikki, putting her hands out.

Tikki nodded slowly, watching Marinette's every movement.

Magic began to swirl around her fingertips, forming a dense cloud of pink. And then Marinette moved her hands over her head, letting the clouds at each hand gather together. Concentrating hard, she brought her hands around herself in a circular motion, turning the cloud of magic into a spray of twisting pink ribbons. She closed her eyes, taking the rosy energy and forming it into the image she held in her mind. It was only when the image faltered that the magic disintegrated, leaving Marinette tired and disappointed.

"That was a good first try, Marinette, but make sure you have a clear image to focus on," Tikki praised, clapping lightly.

Marinette forced a smile, feeling her eyelids drooping already. "Thanks, Tikki."

The sprite was gone after a moment, turning into a spray of sparks that returned to Marinette. She stumbled to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed just as her vision blacked out, the intense magic use draining away her consciousness.

 _A boy tossing his golden hair back, running a hand through the messy locks with a careless laugh._

 _"Aren't you coming, m'lady?" he asked, turning to look at her and grinning cheekily. His face was covered by a inky mask, but she could tell that he was handsome incarnate beneath it._

 _His hand reached out to her, green eyes sparkling up at her. "Let's go!" And then they were running, jumping, moving across the rooftops of the city in a blur of motion._

She woke up for just long enough to wash her face and change, sighing at the weariness that still lingered in her bones. The moment her head hit the pillow, however, she was out like a light.

 _"Please," a choked voice said. A boy, about her age, sat against the wall of a large and ornate room with his legs curled up close to him. Defensive. He looked up, tears running down tanned cheeks and over lightly defined cheekbones._

 _His eyes were shadowed by the darkness of the room, but she could tell that they were still filled with fear. Fear and resolve._

 _The boy leapt to his feet, turning and crashing through the window behind him. He threw himself over the edge, small body caught by the wind and carried to the ground below._

She woke up with a jolt, heart racing. "Who was that?"

* * *

Adrien looked in the mirror one last time, smoothing his hair back and straightening his back. He left his room, keeping his head up and eyes stern. The gentle sound of his boots against the cobbled stone of the palace floors was calming, something for him to focus on. Yet, every time he passed a window, he had to hold himself back from leaning over the edge and breathing in the clean air. It had been four years since he had last been allowed outside. Four years since his mother the queen had almost died.

 _And four years since the day I met her._

Adrien descended the stairs, fiddling with the edge of his sash one last time before walking over to his father. He bowed slightly to both his mother and father, remembering his status as the prince while also deferring to his parents. Straightening, he let words drop from his lips evenly. "Good morning, Mother and Father."

"How did you sleep?" his mother asked, concern laced through the polite words.

Adrien held back a smile, knowing that his mother had never been able to fully adjust to the formality of being the queen. "I slept well, thank you for your concern," he said, sure to let fondness slip out with his words in the best show of love he could give to his mother like this.

"Today you have a meeting with Princess Lila of the Italian Consign, Adrien. I expect that you understand what the goal of this meeting is," the king said, eyes cold when speaking to his son.

Adrien nodded, gritting his teeth at the understanding that his parents were trying to force him to get married. "I will not disappoint you, Father."

* * *

Princess Lila was beautiful, as Adrien had to grudgingly admit, olive-skinned with large eyes and thick brown hair.

"Good afternoon, Prince Adrien," she said, a smug smirk lifting up the corners of her lips. She curtseyed deeply, keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

Lip beginning to curl involuntarily, Adrien forced himself to smile benevolently. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Lila of the Italian Consign," he said, placing emphasis on the title, as it was the correct way of addressing a fellow royal. He bowed just enough to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Princess Lila giggled. "You're too formal, Adrien," she said, "Aren't we all friends here?"

Teeth clenched at the informal way she spoke, Adrien once again reminded himself of the importance of this meeting. "I beg your pardon, Princess Lila, we of the French Monarchy adhere very closely to the old traditions," he spoke slowly, trying to disguise his dislike of her.

"Oh! Well, then I suppose it's a good thing that the Italians may be working closely with the French." Her words were punctuated with a saucy wink that Adrien felt an intense scorn towards.

However, he was the Crown Prince. It was his duty to find a suitable queen and to wed her. And if it meant weeding through the unacceptable candidates, so be it. "I suppose," he said shortly, nausea bubbling up at the way she sauntered towards him and looped their arms together.

* * *

 _-one year later-_

Marinette felt the twisting in her chest, energy suddenly draining away at an intense rate. Plagg was trying to force his way out.

"I don't have the strength yet, Plagg," Marinette whispered, feeling the heavy disappointment from Plagg weighing heavily on her chest, "Sorry."

Tikki did not show herself either, apparently recognizing that Marinette no longer had the strength to support the sprite's appearance. _"My little Ladybug, do not fret. Your strength will only grow."_

 _"I can feel it inside me. You have the strength already, but you are focusing too much on mastering that stupid transformation spell,"_ Plagg snarled, rasping voice harsher than normal.

She felt like crying for a moment, hurt by the sprite's words. "I will keep training then, Plagg."

Approval radiated calmly from her link to the sprites, the jewels in her ears and on her finger glowing softly. _"We approve."_

* * *

Pain lanced through her body as she struggled with the summoning, power rippling through her body at full force. And as the pain akin to being stabbed in the chest hit her, Plagg tore his way free.

The sprite was all black with iridescent green eyes that gleamed brightly. He straightened up, brushing invisible dust off himself before offering a hand to Marinette. "I am proud of you, kitten," he murmured, raspy voice almost soothing.

"Thank you, Plagg," Marinette said softly, smiling up at him. She got to her feet slowly, feeling aches blooming all over her body. "Why was it so hard to materialize?"

Plagg shrugged. "It was your first time summoning me and you aren't my chosen," he said matter-of-factly.

Marinette nodded slowly in response, still trying to control her breathing and hold back the pain. "At least I managed to do it."

He laughed at that, a wheezing sound that made Marinette giggle involuntarily. "Good job, kid."

* * *

She was taller now, Adrien noted as he smiled tightly at Princess Lila. The girl had returned back to Paris this year in hope of beginning to form a marriage contract with him. Luckily for him, his parents agreed with him nad had firmly stated that Lila was not yet versed fully enough in her manners and speech patterns to suit the formality of the French Monarchy.

"It's too bad that we have to wait another year, Adrien," she simpered, fluttering makeup-caked lashes at him.

He hummed in begrudging affirmation. He sighed, "It is such a shame." He immediately hated himself for his words, dreading the olive-skinned girl's response.

She grinned at him wildly, white teeth bright against her tanned skin. "We should run away together!" she suggested, eyes filling with hope. She looked like she almost believed that it was possible.

Adrien scoffed. "I am unable to leave Paris, Princess Lila...as you are fully aware," Adrien bit out testily. He hated the reminder that he was basically imprisoned in the castle.

Lila frowned deeply. "I don't understand why, Adrien..."

"I would not expect you to," he said, "Thank you for your time this afternoon, Princess Lila, I will see you again tomorrow." And with that he walked away, feeling the thick tension between the two of them and regretting his words. Not because they were untrue, but because he knew his father would scold him for them.

"Someday I will understand," Lila promised herself, clasping her hands together tightly. She pushed away the tears that threatened to brim up in her eyes, reminding herself that Adrien would be hers soon. "Someday."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand with that the years of nothing, but tree are over!**

 _ **Review Question: What do you think of Lila? Do you think she really cares about Adrien? What do you think would happen if Lila and Marinette met?**_

 **Thanks for all the love, guys!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Rose Tiger: Weekly updates ;)**

 **Beans: Welcome back!**

 **Ezpear: Aw thanks, I always love reading your reviews!**

 **Mayuralover: Oh I understand, Wings got a little bit harder to follow nearer to the end. Also don't worry, I have the identity issue all worked out!**

 **Izzy: Yea, I'm really excited for it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 Preview:_

 _A boy tossing his golden hair back, running a hand through the messy locks with a careless laugh._

 _"Aren't you coming, m'lady?" he asked, turning to look at her and grinning cheekily. His face was covered by a inky mask, but she could tell that he was handsome incarnate beneath it._

 _His hand reached out to her, green eyes sparkling up at her. "Let's go!" And then they were running, jumping, moving across the rooftops of the city in a blur of motion._

 _She followed behind him, just watching his fluid movements in awe. Ladybug remembered seeing something like this in her dreams, but this feeling was just something else. It was as if she could conquer the world, soaring higher and higher._

 _The masked boy looked back at her and grinned, revealing slightly more pointed canine teeth. The sight should have startled her, but it was more endearing than anything. "You have to at least try to keep up, Ladybug!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Crumbling Through Air

**Whooooo long chapter again!**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Eyes glowing iridescent green, Plagg spoke again. "It's time."

"For what?" Marinette asked, thinking in the back of her mind that she understood, but also questioning whether he really meant it.

Plagg's eyes narrowed. "It's been four years, Marinette. You've grown into a strong and intelligent teenager, so now you must step into your role." His words were harsh, but his eyes were somewhat kind. Recognizing her pain and turning it into power. He held his hands out, a sudden flurry of magic pouring out and shaping itself into a mask.

The mask was smooth, bright red with five carefully placed spots. Marinette studied it for a moment, smiling despite the sudden doubt curling in her gut. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"The Ladybug mask should make it easier to shape your magic so that you can transform," he told her, nodding.

Marinette placed the mask over her eyes, gasping in wonder as it melded to her face. Her big blue eyes shut tightly, mind already forming a clear image. _Long crimson ribbons and flowing silk._ The magic thrummed beneath her skin, pulsing in time with her heartbeat.

"Please," she whispered, feeling the magic suddenly rush forward and twist around her.

 _Connection achieved._

A voice rang through her mind. Yet it wasn't so much a voice as the combination of a hundred souls calling out. They sounded like home, their individual voices wrapping around her heart. Accepting her.

 _Welcome, Tikki's chosen. How do you wish to be addressed?_

A unison that was somehow one voice. "I am Ladybug," Marinette said, voice steady. She knew that in any other circumstance she would have felt nervous, but this...this was comforting.

 _Well then, Ladybug, we are the past chosens. We are the ladybug miraculous._

"Are you here to help me?" Marinette asked softly. Chiming laughter broke forth as the connection closed with the fading words spoken by a solitary chosen.

 _It is done._

Eyes fluttering open, Marinette realized that she was alone. Plagg had disappeared, not wanting to draw on her magic anymore than he already had. The realization occupied her mind for only a short moment before she looked down at herself.

A red dress covered her, bound tightly around her bust and waist before flowing loosely into flapping silk sleeves. The dress cut off into fluttering loose fabric just above her knees, allowing for free movement. Systematically placed black dots, continued her ladybug themed costume. Her hair was braided back before forming two tight pigtails that hung down to her calves. Long red ribbons were tied loosely around the bases of each pigtail, falling down past her hair to hang around her feet.

 _You are one of us._

She grinned suddenly, wildly, reaching for the yoyo that materialized on her hip and running out of her tree prison. Ladybug launched her yoyo outward, letting the string wrap around a neighboring tree. With a sharp pull, she was flying through the air. She landed on the tree, hard, but kept moving. Running among the treetops. Leaving her forest prison behind.

Before long, the city loomed before her, the castle seemingly so tall and impenetrable from a distance. However, she remembered being dragged out through the front gates, ripped away from the first friend she had ever made.

 _Locks of gold and eyes that shone like emeralds._

Shaking her head, she kept running.

It wasn't until she had made it into the city that she looked up. She sucked in a sharp breath, moving into action at the sight before her. A small form broke through a window at the very top of the castle, plummeting through the air.

Ladybug leaped upwards, hooking her yoyo on whatever she could, just trying to get there in time. A memory flashed through her mind, a vague image that she swore she had seen in a dream.

 _"Please," a choked voice said. A boy, about her age, sat against the wall of a large and ornate room with his legs curled up close to him. Defensive. He looked up, tears running down tanned cheeks and over lightly defined cheekbones._

 _His eyes were shadowed by the darkness of the room, but she could tell that they were still filled with fear. Fear and resolve._

 _The boy clambered to his feet, turning and crashing through the window behind him. He threw himself over the edge, small body caught by the wind and carried to the ground below._

* * *

Adrien swallowed harshly, lowering his head under his father's harsh glare.

"What have you done, boy?" the man barked angrily, icy eyes flashing with cold anger, "Your little temper tantrum could have cost us the alliance!" He stepped forward, hand snaking out to grab Adrien's collar. King Gabriel dragged the boy through the stone halls of the castle before throwing him into his room.

"St-stop," Adrien murmured, curling in on himself as he huddled against one of the walls. "Please."

"You're a fool, boy!" Gabriel raged, face reddening in outrage. He stepped towards Adrien, lifting a hand to strike him.

Adrien scrambled to his feet, pressing himself flat against the wall as he moved so that the window was behind him. "Please, father, I am sorry, please do not," he pleaded. He felt warm wetness running down his cheeks as his vision blurred with tears.

"Do not order me around, boy!" he shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. He advanced forward quickly, intent on punishing Adrien.

Adrien was faster, realizing quickly the only way he could escape from this situation. He glared at his father, letting a sneer settle on his lips. "You are the fool, **father** ," he spit out, feeling a sudden disgust welling up in him towards the man. _What kind of father treats his children like this?_

Turning quickly, he let his body weight smash through the glass window. Solid ground beneath his feet and then he was falling.

Weightless.

Letting the wind wrap around his body and pull him downward.

Looking up, he thought he could see his father reaching for him, fear forming quickly in his pale blue eyes.

"I am not a fool," he whispered, allowing the wind that rushed past him to catch the words and carry them away.

He closed his eyes, accepting his eventual fate.

Tumbling through the air.

An unimportant speck of life hurtling downward.

And then he was cradled in warmth, strong arms wrapping around him and holding on tightly. The limbs were thin, but strong, keeping a secure grip on him even as they moved through the air, jumping and flipping.

It was only a few more moments before they landed on solid ground. The mysterious rescuer let Adrien crumple to the ground, gasping for breath. Adrien looked up at his savior after a moment, seeing only a girl with bright blue eyes staring down at him through a vivid mask, pupils rounded in fear and pain. With a flurry of motion she leapt away, all blue-black hair and bright crimson before disappearing from his line of sight.

Trembling still, the faintest of smiles spread across his cheeks. "Thank you," he breathed, wondering if he would ever be able to tell her that. But for now it was enough to tilt his head back, soaking up the sun that he had been hidden from for so long.

"Thank you."

* * *

The boy she caught was taller than her, but light. Almost as if he was merely a ghost, a mimicry of life that could merely vanish into thin air. She spun through the air, looping her yoyo around a tree before flipping down to land softly on the ground.

Ladybug let the boy fall to the ground, watching the way his body quivered from adrenaline and the near death experience. She wanted to ask _"Why? What would make you try to die like that?"_ but she refrained, not wanting to be too friendly with the stranger.

His pallor face was turned up towards her, the skin sallow and white from a lack of sun exposure. White blonde hair hung lank from around his temples, obviously poorly cared for. The boy's green eyes were sunken and hollow as well, faded from a lack of motivation. What she saw was a boy who had lost his will to go on. He was alone in the world. A pang shocked her heart, recognizing herself from before she had found purpose in the boy.

There was wonder in his eyes as he looked up at her and around at the world. _"How long has it been since you were outside? Since you last felt the warm kiss of the sun's rays against your skin?"_ So many tempting questions, but Ladybug knew better than to press him. She stared at him one moment longer, a sick feeling forming in her stomach at the realization that she recognized him.

 _Hurtling through the castle's long halls, giggles bubbling up and past her lips, she ran into a slight figure. They picked themselves up from the floor, smiling widely at the other. Marinette let the golden haired boy grab her hand, his twinkling grassy eyes full of childish youth and energy._

 _The weight of a dusty book shoved into her arms, the boy looking at her seriously. Hearing the nearing footsteps of a castle helper, he shoved the book into the depths of her satchel and yanked her to her feet._

 _With a little push from him, Marinette was running, feet pounding the floor as she hurried to her father's side. Kneeling to the ground and doing all that she could to save the queen._

Ladybug turned away quickly and leapt into the air, letting her yoyo shoot out and wrap around a tree so that she could soar away. She needed to get away from this boy that made memories come back. It wasn't something she ever wanted to think about again. Not with the wounds still open.

* * *

Adrien spent a good ten minutes blissfully lying on the ground, just relaxing. The birds chirped gaily overhead, the wind caressed his cheeks gently, and the sun smiled down upon him. He had missed this.

And yet the peace was shattered by his mother running over to him and kneeling beside him, crying brokenly.

"Never! Never do that again, Adrien!" she shouted, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. Her whole body shook with the force of her cries. "I can't lose you, Adrien, not you..."

He didn't respond to her pleas, instead pulling her into his arms and shushing her. Offering small whispers that he was okay, he had survived. She had not lost him.

"Where's that girl?" King Gabriel asked suddenly, having stridden over to his wife and son.

Feeling the trembling beginning again in his limbs, Adrien moved away from his father. The memory of his father, red-faced, with a hand lifted in order to strike him was too fresh. "W-what do you mean?" he asked softly, trying to disguise the shaking of his voice.

"That girl who saved you! Where is she?"

Adrien looked up at his father, hot anger simmering in his stomach and bubbling over his fear. "I do not know, father. I was too busy falling from the window of my room...I wonder why?" He knew that he would be punished for the jab, but he couldn't resist it.

King Gabriel's face darkened visibly. "Insolent brat," he hissed before turning on his heel and striding back towards the castle, cape flapping gently in the breeze created by his footsteps.

Queen Brigitte shook her head sadly, but she got to her feet and helped Adrien up as well. "I'm glad you're safe, my son."

"Me too, Mom," Adrien whispered, letting the informality slip out now that his father had left the area.

* * *

Marinette woke up when the sound of footsteps made itself known to her ears. She climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Cold apprehension coiled in her gut.

 _T_ _here's only one person who could get up here..._

"Mari?" his voice whispered, the deep tone still comforting to her ears.

She strode out to face him, blue eyes blazing. "What do you want, Hawkmoth," she spit, watching the lines of his face carefully. Noting the way his face crumpled slightly and his shoulders hunched at the sound of his pseudonym.

He took a deep breath, kneeling down so that he was level with her. "I'm sorry, Mari, my darling. I-I've spent so much time these years thinking about you and regretting the way I treated you..."

"And?" She knew her tone was harsh, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

His hands shook slightly at her words. "Please come home."

Marinette took an unsteady step backward at the plea. Part of her wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and break down, letting him be her father again. But the other part, the wiser part, was unsure, untrustworthy.

She took a breath to steady herself, consciously softening her tone. "I'll consider it."

A soft smile curled up the edges of his mouth, the expression so familiar to her. It was loving and fatherly, the same smile he had bestowed on her when she had correctly identified herbs for him.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

 **This chapter started out deciding to fight me with every word. It was honestly a struggle to get it out, but the rest of it just flowed from there. I hope you all enjoyed reading another little piece of this AU!**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means more to me than you all know...I wouldn't have this kind of motivation to update weekly if it weren't for all of my dedicated readers. Thanks, I love you all!**

 _ **Review Question: Do you think Marinette will decide to return with Hawkmoth? What is your opinion on King Gabriel and his relationship with Adrien?**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Izzy: *sigh* I really like Lila in the sense that her character is just so much fun to explore, but she's not a very nice person. However, this fic sets her up as more of a victim, a girl who just fell in love with someone who's heart had already been stolen. I want you all to pity her!**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: OMG, you're right!**

 **Ezpear: awwwwwwwwwwww thank you so much! T-T**

 **KittyKatt Uzumaki: I'm not a huge fan of Lila portrayal in the TV series, but in this fic I've set her up as someone to pity rather than despise! I'll make it my mission for you to pity her eventually!**

 **Mayuralover: Marinette's dreams will continue to predict future happenings, even vaguely ;)**

 **Lilly flower forever: Thank you and welcome to my fanfic!**


	6. Blackout

**I'm sorry, I know it's been awhile since last updating. (Also, I missed the anniversary of creating this account :( ugh) Life's been tough and there's been a lot for me to do plus my best friend's father was killed in a car accident about 5 days ago, so I've been supporting her a lot and trying to help her family.**

 **I love you all and thanks for waiting.**

 **However, this is not an update, instead I am letting you know that I will be on hiatus until July 15th as part of the Miraculous Content Creator Blackout. That's why I didn't post the latest chapter yesterday, but I also forgot to post this notice yesterday (whoops).**

 **Basically this blackout is a protest for ML authors/artists/etc who have been having their works reposted, copied, or stolen. Several prominent and talented creators have even decided to leave the fandom and stop creating new works because of the theft that's been going on. They don't have any way to stop the theft, either!**

 **I haven't personally experienced that kind of theft, but it is a reality and something that I DO NOT support!**

 **This blackout is intended to spread awareness, so please let someone know or send a message to me if you see stolen work on any databases. Contact authors if you see something suspicious, let them know so that they can report it!**

 **We want creators to keep on creating.**

 **Everyone loves looking at the artwork, reading the writing, watching the videos made by these talented ML creators.**

 **But don't worry, I'll make sure to post a chapter on the 15th for all of you!**

 **Sorry again for the wait, but this is something I firmly believe in. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thank you all for the love and support and patience.**

 **-thepeacockandthebutterfly ;)**

* * *

 **My schedule for the rest of the summer:**

 **July 15- Blackout ends, Chapter 6 of LEG posted**

 **(July 16-August 3 I will be on vacation with my family and likely unable to update)**

 **August 12- Chapter 7 of LEG posted**

 **August 19- Chapter 8 of LEG posted**

 **August 24- SPECIAL CHAPTER OF WINGS FOR THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY**

 **August 26- Chapter 9 of LEG posted**

 **September 2- Chapter 10 of LEG posted**

 **September 9- Chapter 11 of LEG posted**


	7. Chapter 6: Broken Into Beauty

**Sorry for the mini hiatus!**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

He lay on his floor, breathing slowly in an effort to push back the pain. Adrien stared at the ceiling, eyes catching on the thin cracks that ruined the otherwise cleanly painted ceiling. He sat up carefully, wincing as his bruised body protested the movement.

* * *

 _"You are a disgrace of a son," the king sneered, leaning over Adrien, "how did your mother and I manage to give birth to such a worthless child?"_

 _Adrien pleaded, "Father, please do not hurt me." Yet the man still moved forward, hand lifting to strike the boy._

 _"You need to be taught a lesson, boy." And then the hand came down, brutal punches and kicks following._

 _Adrien could only take it, attempting to contain his pained cries as he was beaten._

* * *

He walked over to the mirror, leaning heavily on the walls for support as he inched towards the reflective surface.

Adrien's face was relatively unscathed, the king smart enough to avoid leaving marks on any visible surface. But when he lifted up his shirt, bruises marred his pale skin. Most of the marks were a dark purple, but others were a sickly green or even yellowed. All of them hurt, as if his entire body was just one gigantic bruise.

He looked closer, noticing his sunken pale green eyes that no longer shone like emeralds. Even his hair was lanky, paling to an almost white blond color. Adrien reached up to touch his cheek, fingers touching the sickly pale skin of his cheeks. Light no longer danced in his eyes, childish innocence and excitement no longer present in his face. He stood there for several minutes, just looking at his reflection. Wondering how he had become this ghost of himself.

"I need to get out of here," Adrien said hollowly, the words echoing in the emptiness of his room. He looked around for a disguise, trading his expensive clothing for an old baggy shirt that hung loosely on him. The olive green fabric was soon accompanied by a beaten up pair of baggy brown trousers that he had once used for stable work (until his father had caught him helping the servants and had beaten him). Adrien finally fit his blonde hair under a black wig that he remembered being part of a pirate costume from some costume banquet.

And then he was running through the halls of the castle, slipping out in the guise of a peasant boy that could freely roam the streets of Paris. He grinned once he was outside, loving the feeling of the warm sun. He tilted his head back, soaking in the rays. Adrien recalled a simpler time as he stood there, wishing that he was a carefree child again. But then the ache of his bruises returned to the forefront of his mind, a harsh reminder that he was not that child. He had lost that side of himself long ago.

And so he trodded into the city, scuffed up shoes leaving marks in the dirt and eyes looking forward.

* * *

She had opted to walk on the forest floor this time, basking in the comfortable warmth of the sun and listening to the soft sound of her feet as she walked on the springy grass. Her yoyo hung at her side, ready for her fingers to wrap around it and utilize it. But today she was content to walk.

The city soon loomed before her, all stone and brick. The bright colors such a contrast to the gently greens and browns of the trees.

Pulling out her yoyo, she finally launched herself through the air just as she entered the city. But she didn't expect to slam into someone.

"I am so sorry!" the person she crashed into cried.

Ladybug rubbed her head, climbing to her feet slowly as she eyed the boy in front of her. He was thin and pale, sickly even, but there was an adventurous sparkle in his eyes. "No, it's fine, I should've been watching where I jumped," she chuckled.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

Grinning slightly, Ladybug shook her head. "Nothing comes to mind at the moment, but I'll keep your offer in mind for the future," she said, winking at the boy. There was a moment of silence where his cheeks bloomed scarlet before she burst out laughing. "I was kidding!" she giggled, "by the way, I'm Ladybug!"

"I'm..." he hesitated for a moment, "I'm Felix."

Ladybug bent into a curtsey, the silk of her dress moving perfectly with her body. "Nice to meet you," she said laughingly, bright smile still adorned across her cheeks. She glanced towards the city again, realizing reluctantly that she had to keep going. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"It is fine," Felix said to her, bowing slightly, "I should get going as well."

Biting her lip and ignoring the fact that he was walking into the dreaded forest where normally no one would venture, Ladybug pulled out her yoyo once again and brought her arm back, flinging the limb forward so that the string curled around a far away tree branch. With a salute to the boy, she pulled on the string and let herself fly through the air again.

* * *

Adrien watched her soar away before taking a deep breath, relieved that she hadn't recognized him. He turned back to the forest, wondering if this was what he wanted. With several tentative steps, Adrien walked forward into the swallowing depths of the dark forest.

For a while, there was nothing. He was surrounded by solitude, only the soft sounds of animals present to indicate life. It was nice...in a sense. The peaceful darkness of the deep forest, broken up by dancing threads of light that decorated the blackened canopy. Lovely. His footsteps were barely audible as he glided across the oddly soft grassy carpeting of the forest floor. Comforting.

 _Why didn't I do this earlier?_

He continued walking until the trees began to thin out and he thought he could see light up ahead. Knowing that there was no way he had made it all the way through the forest, Adrien bit his lip before continuing forward. He passed the last tree, stumbling into a beautiful clearing.

Blissfully soft grass lined the ground, weaving their way up into vines that snaked around a massive tree in the center of the clearing. The tree was slender at the base before thickening just beneath the leaves of the massive plant.

Furrowing his brow ever so slightly, Adrien moved to the tree. He placed a hand on the tree, feeling it almost shudder at his touch. Adrien gazed up at the round bulb that sat beneath the leaves for one long moment before slumping against the tree. Butterflies danced through the little grove, the beauty of the area unmarred by mankind's harshness. He closed his eyes, basking in the warm light that shone freely in the clearing. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he noticed a trail of light footsteps leading out of the clearing.

The grass had been slightly flattened by what looked like small, almost delicate feet.

Adrien scrambled to his feet, eyes locking on the tiny prints. He followed them on instinct, feeling the burn of adrenaline-excitement fill his chest and swirl around to fill his entire body. He was running, eyes easily finding the prints in the smushed grass and watching as they led him into the town. He ran to the center square, wondering what...or who had traveled all the way from that isolated clearing to the city.

He was just in time to see it all happen.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around a pole in the very center of the square, standing evenly on top of the pole despite how thin the metal was. A wicked smirk curled her lips, somehow still welcoming. Adrien would probably call it pride.

 _"She is beautiful_ ," Adrien thought. Almost immediately he clapped a hand over his mouth, as if to deny the fact of what had just run through his mind.

But he couldn't.

She really was beautiful. Long black hair tied back in twin plaits that reached her calves, adorned with similarly long crimson ribbons. Her piercing blue eyes were hidden behind a red and black spotted mask, the color similar to that of the rest of her costume. Long streams of fabric that enhanced her figure before trailing off, all ladybug patterned. And twin garnets residing in her ears. Perfection.

"I am Ladybug," she said in a soft voice that somehow carried throughout the entire town square, "And I am here to help." Her entire body was poised to command attention. Confidence swelling her chest and widening her smirk. Stunning.

Her gaze swept across the crowd that had assembled below her, eyes locking with Adrien's. He blushed, looking away and hoping that it wasn't him she had seen. But then she threw him a wink, waving her hand at him in an overly familiar gesture that showcased a ring sitting on her finger. He blinked, wondering if he had imagined the large emerald seated at the top of the plain band.

Just as he noticed the emerald, a booming voice cut through the light chatter of the crowd.

"Ladybug," the king said.

She cocked her head at him, sweeping the end of her dress(could he even call it a dress) into a curtsey that seemed almost mocking. Almost. "M'Lord," she replied, a slight lilt to her voice that had not been present earlier.

(Adrien may or may not have hidden a snicker behind his hand).

The king's face remained passive, but the slight throbbing of a vein in his forehead betrayed his peaceful expression. "I merely wished to express my gratitude for you saving the life of my son, that is all," he said curtly, signaling to his carriage driver to turn and leave.

(Adrien definitely giggled a little bit after that).

Ladybug smiled straight at Adrien, as if she knew he had laughed. As if she had done it to make him laugh. With one last flourish of her hand, she was leaping through the air again. Heading towards the forest.

Adrien ran after her, wanting to follow this mysterious girl just a little longer. Maybe even talk to her again. But he only made it to the gates in time to see her swing away into the depths of the leafy trees.

Something slipped off her finger then, falling into the grass just outside of the gates.

Running to pick it up, Adrien gazed at the smooth silver ring that lay in the plush green grass. Mesmerized by the large jewel that sat on top of it, the emerald glittering in the sunlight.

He reached out and touched it, hand wrapping around the accessory gently. An electric tingle sot up his arm and the ring began to glow softly.

 _Finally. Finally, I have found my chosen._

* * *

 **Sorry, not sorry!**

 **I feel so bad about not updating last week, but I've been really sick :( I had to go to the ER because of a dangerously high fever so I've kind of been stuck in bed and my head hurt way too much to even attempt to get on my computer to post this and finish updating stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially after the long wait.**

 **Mostly only sorry because it'll be another few weeks before I will be able to post the next chapter for y'all! Check the last update/announcement/chapterthingy for my schedule for the remainder of the summer!**

 **I love you all! Thank you for your patience!**

 _ **Review Question: Express your feelings on Adrien's character. What do you think he will do now that he has the ring?**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Ezpear- Awwww thanks love**

 **Izzy- we'll see ;))))**

 **TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings- Hey hey hey, it's a testament to my writing ability that you so desperately want for more! (nice pun, btw)**

 **GuardianAngel1234567- There'll be a few more Tangled references in this fanfic, but Mother Gothel/Hawkdaddy may not show up until he finds out about her adventures.**

 **WolfMistwood- Hawkmoth doesn't know that she is Ladybug...YET...keep that in mind. :)**

 **Mayuralover- YES omg ily you're so smart, you already figured out half of my plotline (not sarcasm, I'm actually being serious for once)**


	8. Chapter 7: Weakness Or Strength?

**I'm back!**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Feelings were weight. Baggage that held you down and pinned your feet to the ground. That was what his mother had taught him, and her mother before, and continuing even further back.

Feelings were unnecessary.

"Don't you see, Alfonso? These people failed because they allowed emotion to fill their hearts. The gods themselves were trapped because they let themselves become weak. Feelings are weakness, Alfonso, remember that," his mother told him, sternness in her voice. She did not kiss his forehead, nor did she tuck him into bed at night. Instead she sat on the edge of his bed and told him stories, fantastical tales of the times when humans held magic bubbling beneath their skin. When powerful gods walked among the people and blessed them to grow and prosper. And every night she reminded him that the tales were true. That the legends were the history of the world.

He didn't believe. And that broke him.

* * *

The desert was merciless, a sandstorm of heat and blistering winds that buffeted him at every turn. He loved it. The feeling of stinging sand beating his sensitive flesh, the burning sunlight that dried out his tongue so that it hung heavy in his mouth. His family thought he was crazy, the mistake child. His mother shook her head, mumbling to herself that her child would only know pain.

You cannot love something like the desert unless there is too much emotion in your body.

* * *

She was like the desert, he thought. This strange exotic girl who would walk with him through the sand dunes sometimes. Her almond eyes glinted like jade in his dreams, haunting his thoughts. Each little tilt of her mouth was harsh, cold. A coldness that was too similar to the mercilessness of the desert. However there were times where she let her walls come down before him, revealing something a bit softer and warmer beneath. It drew him in and ensnared him.

He fell for her too hard, too fast, too deep.

"Alfonso, feelings are not a weakness," she whispered to him some nights, "an emotion is a little flickering flame that gives you purpose. If you had no emotion, you would not survive." They lay on the sand, the grains abrasive but cool beneath the desert moon. Her eyes watched the small lights of the stars, taking in the scattering of beauty that marked the satiny black of the night sky. She turned on her side to face him then, gentle smile adorning her rosy lips. "Cherish your flame, Alfonso," she purred, the sound not quite seductive, but instead comforting. Like the sound of his favorite cat, reassuring him as it slept on his chest.

He kissed her then, a delicate brush of lips that lasted for barely even a second. She stared at him for a moment, perhaps seeing her stars reflected in his eyes, before leaning in to kiss him again. A hotter flash where their mouths melded for longer moments, a wrestling battle. When they broke apart, both were breathing harder, lips swollen like a reminder of the action. Alfonso swallowed at the sight of her, hair tousled and dress slightly askew. "Alika...I..." he mumbled, trying to convey the heat that raced through his chest in words.

Alika only smiled slightly, all softness and warmth to his eyes. "I know." He didn't hear the bitterness in her voice.

Sometimes when they walked through the desert they kissed, an almost instinctive longing for the feeling of skin on skin. The need for closeness, a primal urge that heated their blood. Other times they merely held hands loosely, as if to remind each other that they were still there. Humans are social creatures after all, companionship is a necessity.

That's why it hurt so much when she left.

She smiled at him first, the same warm and soft smile that lifted his spirits every time he saw it. And then she reached out her hand to his, linking fingers with him as they prepared to begin their daily desert treks. Alfonso said something funny and she giggled, a bright sound that carried in the empty desert. He was happy, she was happy. It was perfect. He didn't notice how fast the smile dropped from her face whenever he wasn't looking.

"Alfonso?" she asked, "do you love me?"

Alfonso had only smiled at her sheepishly, feeling his cheeks burn slightly at the question. "Of course, Alika." He said it with utter certainty, the words dropping from his lips with a serious weight. Convincing.

Alika had sighed at that, "I'm sorry for this, then," she said quietly. She leaned in to press her lips against his, a rush of warmth that chased away the questioning thoughts that had followed her words. And then she stepped away.

"Goodbye, Alfonso."

He opened his eyes to see her walking away through the sand, thin brown ankles carrying her swiftly across the orangey grains. "Alika!" he shouted after her.

She didn't turn to look at him, only lifting her hand in his direction. Dismissive. Green light poured from her skin and swirled around him, forming a bubble of time that trapped him. He couldn't move, only watch as Alika walked away from him, carrying his heart in her soft small hands. "Alika!" he called one last time. The desert girl turned her head towards him, giving him a last glimpse of sharp green eyes and pouty pink lips. There were no tears in her eyes.

Something broke inside him that day, the sun beating down on him, the wind caressing his cheeks. A different heat swelled within his chest, this time a painful burn and oppressive.

Vengeful.

His mother sighed, turning her head away from her broken child. She had warned him, after all.

* * *

"What were the miracle stones, Mother?" Alfonso snapped, eager to begin his search for revenge. Impatient energy bubbled beneath his skin, a raging storm of anger.

She lifted her head to look at him, eyes narrowed. "The healing jade, the working citrine, the spirit sunstone, the luck garnet, the destruction emerald, the eternity lavulite, and the fate kyanite. Why do you ask this of me now? After all these years..."

He scoffed at her, done with the respect and honor that he knew should be offered to his mother. "I may have found one of them," he smirked lightly, feeling the tingling energy that lay beneath his skin roiling about in reaction to those words. Certainty grounded him, remembering the green light that had flooded forth from Alika's fingers.

 _Jade...the turtle that controls time and, as a result, healing._

The desert carried too many memories of soft kisses, caramel skin, gentle smiles, and green eyes for him. Every turn was a reminder of the girl who had left him behind. Alfonso left without looking back at his old home, knowing nothing but his need to continue forward.

This all-consuming need.

* * *

He roamed the cities of Asia, searching for the strange desert girl that had shattered his heart. After a year of hunting her, Alfonso found Alika in the arms of a blond foreigner, belly just beginning to swell with his child.

Alfonso cried that night, but steeled himself come morning.

She was not his, she had never been.

He waited and watched as his old love gave birth and her family was happy. The golden-haired foreigner wove a shimmering golden stone into his daughter's soft golden hair, looking at her with fond eyes as she learned to control her magic. Alfonso wasn't sure why he had watched over the family for so long, but something had drawn him to them.

Their love for one another burned so brightly. A lantern in the darkness of life.

Against his better judgment, it was another year before he gently stole the green jade bracelet from off of Alika's wrist and the citrine comb from her daughter's hair. He left before the family could awake, the twisting anguish he had carried in his chest for so long dying down at him finally getting his revenge.

* * *

This time he left for Europe, the streets and forests of Paris and Italy. The country sides dotted with small blossoms and exotic plants. As far away as he could get from the swirling sands and heat of the desert. He threw himself into learning, becoming an apprentice to an elderly man who wore a large emerald stone on his ring finger. From this man he learned the secrets of the forest, the plants, and all they could do under his touch. He grew up in Paris, finally aging into his manhood and leaving behind the naïve gangly teenager he had been.

He never forgot about the miracle stones. The two that he currently possessed and the ring that sat on his master's finger. He waited for his master's retirement before taking the ring from him and leaving Europe, promising to return someday.

* * *

In the cold snows of Russia he met another woman, this one as cold in appearance as the winter she inhabited, but as warm as the desert in which he was born. White blonde hair and bright blue eyes. So different from the hot desert he had left behind and the strange girl he had left with it. With Polla he was reminded of a deadly flower that his master had taught him of, the delphinium. Beautiful in its blue hues, but fatal to the taste.

He tasted of it regardless.

"Polla, would you ever leave me behind?" he asked her one cold day, eyes searching for the promise of forever. Something in her touch had healed his heart, leaving the cracks intact but closed up. Alfonso felt her warm palm caress his cheeks.

She leaned in to kiss him softly, eyes full of loving warmth. "Never." He smiled at her and the two of them rolled around in the glistening snowy banks of Russia, cheeks stinging pink at the cold and eyes bright.

It turns that never was sooner than either of them had expected.

"Alfonso...please...leave me," she gasped out, coughing wretchedly. Her skin was much too pale, sickly in appearance. The once lively woman had fallen away to the illness she battled. Heaving coughs wracked her body, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. "Alfonso..."

He knelt at her bedside, vision blurry with tears. "I will never leave you, Polla, I love you," he choked out. He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes firmly shut as his liquid sorrow dripped onto her face. Herbs lay in disarray around their little house, staining his fingers green at the tips. Nothing had worked, nothing had been able to chase the sickness out of her bones.

Her eyes, once so blue and full of life, locked with his. "I love you, Alfonso," she coughed just as her eyes fluttered shut, long black lashes obscuring the bright orbs. Her chest heaved upwards one last time, straining for air, before collapsing as she breathed no more.

Alfonso cried until tears stubbornly refused to form in the corners of his eyes. And as he buried his love in the frozen ground, he gently removed the lavulite stone from the collar of her jacket, clutching it close to his heart in the hope that it would bring her back.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Europe was familiar, a comforting blanket that he wrapped himself in. He wanted to drown his sorrow in the rolling greenery and the tall forests.

He built a house in the depths of the dark forest, carefully preparing to live out the rest of his life there. Surrounded by shadows and danger. Alfonso returned to his craft, letting herbal scents fill his empty house, too big for its sole inhabitant. He submerged himself in his work, quickly gaining fame in Paris for his talented skill as a healer.

People who were desperate for help would venture into the depths of the forest in hopes that they could find a cure with the mysterious healer. They feared him. And when they found him, they trembled at the impassive silver mask which his features and the deep purple stone which held his flapping cloak together. They called him "Hawkmoth" because every legend needs a name.

Alfonso welcomed his new reclusive life, caring only for his precious plants and the four miracle stones which were in his possession. It was during these quiet months that he recalled the final legend his mother had told him as a child, the story of the two greatest stones. Supposedly he who owned the garnets and the emerald would know the power of a god, even having the power to overcome death itself.

Polla's face filled Alfonso's mind as he began his search for the garnets. As he traveled the world, he collected exotic new plants and worked on mastering the lavulite stone that sat at his collarbones. To his frustration, there appeared to be a mental barrier that prevented him from using it. When he exercised his will, only a few pathetic lavender sparks shot from his fingertips. And so he gave up, returning back to his cottage in the woods.

Let himself forget the hope he had felt.

Cursing himself for the fact that he felt at all.

Because feelings were weakness...and he had become weak.

* * *

It was two long years before a poor baker stumbled into his forests, attempting to steal his precious herbs. The sick heat of revenge welled up in him again, a welcomed old friend who had accompanied him through so much.

And so the cycle began again.

Alfonso hadn't anticipated letting his barriers down again for the little girl that came into his possession. The tiny ravenette who smiled innocently at him and waved around her little hands. He hadn't anticipated loving her as if she was his own daughter.

Yet he fell once again.

And the lavulite stone glimmered softly in the darkness of the night, sending a single ivory butterfly to land on Alfonso's cheek.

* * *

 **Ahh, I'm sorry about the lack of new plot in this chapter, but Hawkmoth's backstory is VERY important for some of the events that will take place in future chapters. But shhh~ I can't tell you all now ;)**

 **Thank you all for your concern regarding my unfortunate sickness and I really appreciate all the support!**

 _ **Review Question: What made the lavulite stone work for Alfonso again? Why do you think that is?**_

 **Guys, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH we're almost at 60 reviews! That's amazing for this fanfiction only having 7 chapters so far! This fic is my baby (only rn because Wings will always be my true baby) and I'm just surprised/happy/excited/idek! that you all like it so much! (I'm blushing as I write this lol)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tiger Priestess- I'm so glad you enjoyed my writing so far! And don't worry, Adrien and Plagg will appear in the next chapter ;)**

 **Lecordonbleu28- Thank you! I try to make my characters unique in every fanfiction because their stories aren't the same as the original Miraculous Ladybug series.**

 **Amalspach- *heart* *heart* *heart***

 **Ezpear- I'm excited to keep writing for you!**

 **Rainbowrider1290- (GUYS THIS IS MY AMAZING BETA BY THE WAY) ahhhh thanks I really appreciate your words and support...and the fact that you deal with my spottiness hehehe**

 **Mayuralover- tytyty for the hugs and concern, and I'm sure Tikki will explain everything to Marinette. It's time that Marinette grows more into her Ladybug side without the ring holding her back, anyways!**

 **QueenVictoria1251- Aw thanks! As I wrote to Lecordonbleu28, I try very hard to make Adrien and Marinette and the other characters unique in each and every fanfiction that I write because they're different people with different stories each time!**

 **Izzy- There's always a "except for..." isn't there ;)**

 **TheDreamerofImpossibleThings- Thank you for the concern, honestly I love reading your reviews each and every time!**


	9. Chapter 8: The First Encounter

**I'm back!**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Plagg stretched out his consciousness, cranky from returning to the ring for so long.

"Why won't that stupid boy put the ring on?" he growled, the tips of his smoky aura curling in displeasure. He reached out as far as he could with his power, finally linking into his connection with Marinette. He sighed, remembering the girl with fondness. He knew that in the months he had been in Adrien's possession Ladybug had made a name for herself, cleaning up Paris's streets of robbers and other scum. Plagg chuckled at the memory of Adrien's adoring babble regarding the heroine.

 _"Tikki, my chosen hasn't put the ring on..."_ he whined.

It was only a few moments before a faint response came. _"The Ladybug fangirl?"_

 _"The one and only."_

 _"Good job, Plagg, you certainly picked a great Chat Noir this time around."_

He frowned at the heavy sarcasm in Tikki's words. _"Excuse me, you know I only pick troubled children who need an escape. This kid is the jackpot! He's too kind to become evil, but his father is abusive and overprotective."_

 _"Ah...that does sound like a typical Chat Noir. Well, good luck with the ring, hopefully he'll decide to slide it on his finger soon!"_

With that Plagg felt Tikki move out of his range of power. He sighed, settling into the ring's protective barrier and casting his presence outward to gently brush against Adrien's consciousness. He was delighted when the boy's soul began to glow an electric green at his spatial touch. Plagg played around with the soul a little bit before nudging it into turning Adrien's attention towards the ring.

A pale hand reached for the ring, long fingers plucking up the silver circle.

Plagg's magic fizzed at the sensation of his chosen touching his ring, causing the emerald atop the ring to glow softly.

 _You're so close, Adrien, just put the ring on..._

Adrien's fingertip caressed the glowing emerald curiously, turning over the ring and finally slipping it onto his ring finger with gentle dexterity. The ring shaped itself to his finger, molding the silver band so that it could only be removed by Adrien himself.

Plagg hissed, reaching deep within for his power the moment he was connected to Adrien. He ripped himself free with a triumphant cry, springing into his physical manifestation with glee. Fortunately, he had enough stored power to not draw on Adrien's life force as much. Plus, he didn't need as much power to manifest as Tikki did.

"Finally," he rasped, "you have no idea how cramped it is inside that emerald."

* * *

Adrien could only stare at Plagg, knowing exactly what he was, but not believing his eyes. "You're the black cat? But how?"

"Ah, so you know the legends. Well, Adrien, you're my chosen bearer of the emerald miracle stone!" Plagg grinned at the stunned teen toothily.

The boy gaped for only a moment longer before stopping suddenly. "Wait...does that mean I get a cool transformation like Ladybug?!" he asked.

Plagg narrowed his eyes. "...yes."

Adrien punched his fist into the air. "That's so cool! How?"

Plagg sent his power pumping into the emerald on Adrien's finger, fueling his spirit. "Reach inside and draw out your inner destruction, turmoil, and anger."

Eyelashes fluttered shut over grass green eyes as Adrien took a deep breath before concentrating on his spirit. He breathed slowly, coaxing his wild side to the surface. Finally allowing his brave, but daring part out.

A dark mask materialized over his cheeks, joined by cat ears, a tailored black suit, and a cat tail. The transformation left a buzzing energy beneath Adrien's skin, an exciting adrenaline-like rush that inflated his lungs and left him spinning on a heady rush of power.

His eyes, pupils blown up with excitement, locked onto his open window, legs carrying him to the edge. Adrien hesitated for a mere second before leaping off the ledge, letting the wind catch him. Whereas the last time he was falling he was scared for his life, this time he was confident in his ability to hit the ground running. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of falling for one moment longer before turning into three tight flips and then landing squarely on the ground. With another fluid motion he was running, hand instinctively reaching for the staff at his side, taking it out. The staff obeyed his mind, extending itself so that he could leap higher, almost flying.

Adrien allowed himself to stop once he was seated on the shingled roof of a small bakery, panting heavily. And with that he grinned, flopping back so that his face was tilted towards the sun. He relaxed in the comforting feeling, the touch of sunlight ingrained in his bones from when he was small child that spent every waking moment outside in nature.

This? This was home.

* * *

Ladybug left her tree-tops home for the streets of Paris, using her yoyo to swing among the trees with ease. But the moment she reached the gates, she paused to walk in. This was her city, her domain to protect.

She was almost strutting, reveling in the knowledge that she was the most powerful being here. With a snap of her yoyo, she took to the roofs, running fluidly along the shingles and bricks. Ladybug traveled to her favorite bakery in the city, imagining biting into one of the delicious pastries sold by the couple that ran the bakery. Upon reaching the bakery, she stopped suddenly, shocked beyond belief at the sight before her.

A boy tossing his golden hair back, running a hand through the messy locks with a careless laugh.

"Aren't you coming, m'lady?" he asked, turning to look at her and grinning cheekily. His face was covered by a inky mask, but she could tell that he was handsome incarnate beneath it. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable in his presence, but something caused her to nod and smile brightly at him.

His hand reached out to her, green eyes sparkling up at her. "Let's go!" Ladybug paused for a second before reaching out and grasping his hand tightly. And then they were running, jumping, moving across the rooftops of the city in a blur of motion.

She followed behind just him, only watching his fluid movements in awe. Ladybug remembered seeing something like this in her dreams, but this feeling was just something else. It was as if she could conquer the world, soaring higher and higher. It was like being high on one of the potent herbs Hawkmoth had sometimes burned, the aromatic scent filling the hut and filling the two of them with a new spirit.

The masked boy looked back at her and grinned, revealing slightly more pointed canine teeth. The sight should have startled her, but it was more endearing than anything _._ "You have to at least try to keep up, Ladybug!"

"It's not my fault you're running so fast," Ladybug retorted, "I don't even know who you are!"

He slowed to a stop, smiling sheepishly at her, finally recognizing his mistake. He spoke, voice warm and gentle, "I'm A-" he paused suddenly, brow furrowing before suddenly smoothing out, "I'm Chat Noir and I'm here to be your partner, m'lady."

Ladybug stared at him for a moment, gaze dropping to the ring that sat on his finger. The fat emerald that she had once worn. "So you are Plagg's chosen," she whispered, words falling quietly in the silence that had stretched after Chat's words.

"Yes, Ladybug."

She titled her head to the side, corner of her mouth curving up. Laughing, "I'm sorry you got stuck with that grumpy cat, chaton!"

Chat Noir looked at her in surprise before beginning to laugh, the sound of their giggles rising up into the air and warming their hearts.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter :( I don't know why, but LEG has been fighting me so much, the inspiration just hasn't been flowing. For me, it helps to start a project on the side whenever I lose motivation for my main fanfic, so be on the lookout for a multi-chappie Felinette coming eventually ;)**

 **LEG will be coming to a close sooner than I had originally planned, with maybe 2 chapters after this, 3 max! When I started writing this, I didn't really have an idea for how the story would end...which was probably not a smart decision on my part whoops**

 **So two chapters and then I'll be focusing on a fun angsty fanfiction! I don't know what possessed me to write a Felinette, but it just flowed so well! I'm drafting out much longer chapters (like 5k+ words hopefully), but also less frequent updates (school started again and it's rough). It's not my usual fluffy writing style, but it's fun to have a challenge to write :)))**

 **Hugs and Kisses to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters, y'all have no idea how much I derive encouragement from your words!**

* * *

 _Chapter ? Preview:_

 _Hawkmoth walked towards Marinette, keeping his gaze locked on the ground. When he finally lifted his head, he reached out a trembling hand to touch her cheek._

 _She allowed it, even leaning into the fatherly touch that she had missed._

 _"Come home, Mari," he whispered._

 _Her eyes shot open as she turned to look at her birth parents where they stood on the front steps of the bakery. She whipped her head back to face Hawkmoth, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "You can't just say that to me after these years..."_

 _He nodded slowly. "My dear Mari...I know that what I did was cruel and wrong," he chuckled sadly, "and I've spent most of my life running from the pain that comes from having feelings. But I've spent these past years traveling the world. I returned to my birthplace in the deserts, to my old master's house, even to the tundra where I lost my love. Each time that I returned to Europe, it was always after suffering a loss. This time, I realized that I had already suffered a loss," he sighed again, "Marinette, I might not be your birth father, but I raised you and I taught you and I love you."_

 _"These people," he said, gesturing to the Dupain-Chengs, "they love the daughter that they gave birth to. Physically, that is you. But you have grown while away from them, you have become your own person."_

 _"All I want is for you to come home. Wherever that is."_

 _Marinette tilted her head back, willing away her unruly tears. When she closed her eyes and thought about home, she thought about Adrien and his warmth. Her heart ached at the memory. Home was where she loved, the cottage where she had been raised, the city where she had had her first kiss, the two men that had defined her existence._

 _Adrien..._

 _"Hawkdaddy," she stuttered, tears breaking free to tumble down her cheeks, "please take me home..."_

* * *

 **Update: I just realized that this preview is better than this chapter...I guess you can already tell that I'm really excited for Chapter ? and less so for Chapter 8 whoops.**


	10. Chapter 9: Their Indescribable Emotions

**Time for some heart pain?**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Hawkmoth sat on the snowy slopes, staring out at the frozen wasteland that surrounded him. He turned his attention to the grave he sat beside, hand gently brushing over the stately tombstone that marked the spot.

"What am I doing, Polla?"

There was no response, only the familiar calm that being near his lover's body bestowed upon him. It was the closest to home he had felt in a long time. Yet he felt incomplete, some inner part of himself drawn back to Europe.

He sighed, letting his magic fizzle down his arm in a spray of fluttering white wings. Four small butterflies burst free, flying in looping arcs around the grave. But all too soon they began to fade from existence, leaving Hawkmoth frowning at the purple stone at his neck.

* * *

 _Adrien's body slammed into the wall with a heavy thud, the teen's now limp figure slumping down to the ground._

 _King Gabriel rushed at him in a rage, spittle flying from the corners of his mouth as he screamed at his son, "Where have you been sneaking out to?!" He hit Adrien again, a nasty cracking sound coming from Adrien's chest when the fist made contact with his rib cage._

 _He coughed, not registering the situation fully, brain too blurry from the hits he was taking._

 _"Answer me!" his father demanded, veins in his temple throbbing. When Adrien didn't answer, he picked him up and threw him against the wall again. Then, running forward, he began kicking and beating the teen, focused on rendering him unconscious. As soon as Adrien collapsed, King Gabriel stood back with an ugly sneer. "I am ashamed of you," he spat, before turning and leaving the room._

* * *

He lay on the ground, body refusing to cooperate and lift him to his feet. Everything hurt. Adrien registered the fuzziness in his head as a bad thing, probably a bad concussion. His ribs hurt as well whenever he breathed, possibly fractured. He didn't even need to look at himself to know that he was badly bruised.

"Plagg..." he croaked, calling out to the kwami for help.

In a puff of smoke and crackling green lightning, Plagg materialized from the ring. He glared at the wounds marring Adrien's body. "I hate him," he hissed, "what kind of father does this to his son?"

Adrien tried to shake his head, wanting to defend his father. "He's just scared, Plagg."

"That doesn't excuse this."

The blond groaned when he moved slightly. "Just...transform me so that I can heal...please."

Plagg sighed, reaching out a finger to brush the surface of the ring before he was sucked into it.

Chat Noir's transformation was powerful, green electricity and dark tendrils of destruction. Ripping away the weak boy beneath and leaving only the powerful hero behind. He reveled in the strength it gave him, clenching his fist and relieved to find that the pain had left.

The suit sped up the healing process, even able to knit his broken bones together in only a few hours.

He hobbled over to his bed with relative ease, collapsing on top of the mattress to wait for his injuries to vanish enough to allow him to meet with Ladybug. His head hit the pillow and he relaxed, already feeling the almost soothing itch that came when his bruises were healed and his scars removed. His breathing eased as his ribs sealed back up. His brain cleared up as even the concussion was healed, thankfully.

"I'm coming, m'lady."

* * *

Ladybug sat on the Dupain-Cheng patisserie, waiting for her partner to arrive. Impatient and hungry, she decided to detransform and order something from the small bakery.

A rippling wave of pink light wrapped itself around her and gently removed her costume.

Marinette opened the glass door and walked up to the counter. A petite Chinese lady smiled at her and stepped up to the counter to take her order.

"Hello, welcome to Dupain-Cheng Patisserie! My name is Sabine, what would you like to order today?" she said in a sweet, friendly voice.

Marinette smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Marinette, and I'd just like two croissants, please!"

Sabine halted in her movements, slanted brown eyes turning to stare at Marinette in shock. "M-Marinette?"

"Yes, that's me!" Marinette smiled awkwardly, wondering what this was all about.

The lady's eyes turned reminiscent, almost sad for a moment. "My daughter was named Marinette, but we gave her up to Hawkmoth in exchange for trespassing and accidentally destroying one of his herb stores..."

Marinette's head began to spin. This couldn't mean...there was no way. "I was raised by Hawkmoth," she whispered.

Sabine's eyes filled with tears as she walked around the counter to look at her. "You have Tom's eyes," she whispered.

A large French man walked in from the back then, having heard the end of their conversation. "Sabine, is it her?" he asked softly, as if he didn't quite want to know the answer for fear that his wife would say 'No.'

"My daughter, I've finally found you," Sabine cried, tears running down her pale cheeks.

Tom walked over stiltedly, again as if not sure his legs would support him, and scooped up the two smaller women into a warm hug.

Marinette felt herself begin to cry, somehow knowing that these were her birth parents. Something inside her rejoicing at being reunited with them. A bandage to stick over the wound left by Hawkmoth's leaving.

* * *

 **YES YES YES YES**

 **THE DUPAIN CHENG FAMILY IS BACK! (not for long)**

 **So...a lot happened in this chapter, even though it was super short. We got some Hawkmoth insight, some domestic violence (my poor Adrien T-T), and a family reunion!**

 **My poor heart...it hurts a little bit. :(**

 _ **Review Question: Idk just write what you wanted to yell at one of the characters in this chapter.  
FOR EXAMPLE: GABRIEL YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON, I HATE YOU PLEASE DIE STOP ABUSING THE CINNAMON ROLL**_

 **Kudos to all my fabulous readers, favorite-rs (?), followers, and reviewers! I love you all, thanks for the constant support!**


	11. Chapter 10: His Final Escape

**I started writing this chapter with a super dark, morbid twist in mind, but I thought it would be too severe of a change from the story so far...**

 **Oh well, hopefully you all still enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

The darkness of night blanketed the city of Paris, smothering the citizens with the irresistible lull of slumber. Adrien lay in his four-poster bed, eyes shut and breathing slowed as he slept. His body was shut down, mind still whirring away at the problems of the day, but otherwise unaware of what happened around him.

He didn't see the shadowy presence that crept over to his bed.

Long, slender fingers gently brushed away the golden fringe that dusted across the boy's forehead as the figure leaned over to press a warm kiss to the smooth skin.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, I love you," the persona whispered, gently taking the ring off his finger.

The ring glowed softly at the touch, recognizing the person, and loosening, allowing them to remove the band.

And then the mysterious figure left, carefully closing the door as they went.

Adrien stirred, emerald eyes fluttering open for a short moment before exhaustion washed over him and he fell asleep once more.

* * *

Marinette walked away from the Dupain-Cheng bakery with a new lightness in her chest, another question answered; but, having spent precious hours with her birth parents, she found her thoughts lingering on her adoptive father.

It was a gaping wound in her chest, the space her love for him had once occupied. There was no longer cold anger there, but instead only a grief that comes from losing the person her life revolved around. She missed him. Marinette could only wonder whether or not he missed her.

And the faint embers of hope were stirred, cauterizing the wound.

* * *

Hawkmoth was traveling, searching for something to fill the emptiness in his heart. Polla's grave, although helpful, had not alleviated it. His brooch glowed softly on his clothes and he glared down at it, frustrated with it refusing to work with him. When he willed the magic forth, he was lucky to summon even five butterflies, their delicate white wings fluttering through the sky.

So he focused his energy into a coiling whip that stretched up and down his arm. He snapped it suddenly, power flowing forth out of his fingers in a thick wave of violet light. Five small white butterflies formed, quickly turning translucent and then fading away from existence.

Hawkmoth scowled.

Again, he reached for his magic and pushed it out of his body. A single butterfly formed, fluttering over to land on his nose before turning transparent and vanishing before his eyes.

He slumped to the ground, placing his head in his hands. "Why won't it work?" he asked himself. He remembered the rush he had felt the first time, huge swarm of pale butterflies forming just in time to save Marinette from a nasty fall that would've probably resulted in several broken bones. The power that had suddenly settled in his chest, bursting out of him in streams of purple. The brooch that finally shone beneath his fingers as it had under Polla's touch.

One last time he dwelled on Marinette, hand lifting and energy coursing through his body, crackling from his fingertips. Violet lightning that left a small cloud of butteflies in the air. They fluttered around his fingers, settling on the digits as Hawkmoth could only watch in disbelief.

"Marinette?"

With a single focused burst of energy, the butterflies coalesced into one large butterfly, nearly the size of his palm. He smiled at it, strong wings flapping the air to stay aloft. "Go find my Marinette, little papillon."

And with a slow beat of wings it took off, soaring into the blue blue sky.

Hawkmoth tilted his head back, watching until the butterfly was too far away for his eyes to pick it out. A speck of silvery white that melded into a cloud and then disappeared altogether.

* * *

Adrien woke up with his heart racing in his chest. He gasped for air, fingers scrabbling at his bed sheets as he fought to free himself from their tangled mess. He forced himself to calm down, reminding himself to breathe.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Finally, he relaxed as his room spun into focus around him. He reached for his finger, instinctively moving to twist his ring about the digit. Except it wasn't there. Adrien froze, looking down at his finger to find that, yes, his ring was no longer sitting on it.

"Plagg?' he called, "th-this isn't funny...come out!" He continued to call out, chest tightening when there was no response. He felt the terror wrap around his mind like a foggy haze, forcing him to submit. He gasped for breath, ugly sobs coming out of his chest as tears involuntarily streamed down his cheeks. Adrien tried to move, but his body was locked in place, a cold chill running through his chest as he collapsed against his bed. "I-it hurts," he choked out, finally finding his feet and stumbling towards the window. With numb fingers he unlocked the latch and swung the window up, sighing as the cold air helped to clear his mind.

Adrien looked down through the foggy haze of panic in his mind. The bright green of the grass below him was welcoming as he leaned over the edge. A shiver wracked his body as he lost his footing, feet leaving the edge.

Tumbling through the air, a leaf caught up by the wind.

His thin body twisted as he realized that, for the first time, there was no one and nothing to stop his fall. No super-powered suit, no beautiful superheroine. He was one his own this time. Adrien smiled at the thought, not really sure of why.

He closed his eyes as the wind rushed past him, cradling him in a gusty embrace as gravity called him back to the earth.

The moment Adrien hit the ground was anticlimactic, a soft snap of bone and a slight gasp from the teenager's mouth. His body lay on the ground, broken limbs splayed out awkwardly in resemblance of a fragile baby bird.

He had never feared the fall.

And this time he hadn't feared the impact either.

* * *

Plagg jolted with a scream, feeling the tether that connected him to his chosen fray and then rip with a sickening sound. Power swelling within him, he burst out of the ring, taking the jewel with him as he sought out the body of his chosen.

The kwami could do nothing but slip the slim silver band onto Adrien's finger and wail, hoping that Tikki would come and wake him up of this nightmare.

Adrien slept on, papery thin eyelids stretched over green eyes for the rest of eternity. A gentle smile crossed his face, for he had finally found his peace and freedom in passing. He would no longer feel pain on the earth, he was rid of the abuse he had endured.

And as his spirit lifted away from his cooling body, he finally remembered the navy-haired girl he had come to care for...

 _"I'm sorry, M'lady."_

* * *

 **:)**

 **It had to happen if I ever wanted to end this story...but I'm still sorry. This Adrien was a character that I wish I had had more time to work with, but this fanfiction just didn't allow for it. I began this fanfic with a very narrow storyline in mind, so the characters running away from me like this has been problematic.**

 **There's about 2 chapters left of LEG!**

 **And then I'll be working on a Felinette fanfiction! I'm going to start it with writing from Felix's POV, but we'll see where it goes from there! I really don't want to limit myself with the story like I did here, but expect a storyline that revolves around a MarinettexAdrienxFelix love triangle...except with a couple of twists that I can't give away now ;)**

 **Thank you all for patiently awaiting this chapter, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get it out for all of you. (it's so short too...) I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter :)**

 _ **Review Question: What do you think about Adrien's death?**_

 **Also, if you have any questions related to LEG or my upcoming Felinette, feel free to drop a review! I'll be privately responding to any inquiries! However, if you are a guest I will include a response section at the end of the next chapter!**

 **SO MUCH LOVE TO ALL MY FAVORITERS FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS.**


	12. Chapter 11: Returning to Home

**The final chapter.**

* * *

 **Locks of Ebony and Gold**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Marinette was running, using her yoyo to help propel her towards the source of the terrible scream she had heard earlier.

Tikki had looked at her, a dullness in her eyes, "Something terrible has happened to Plagg."

Hence why she was racing to Plagg, knowing that Adrien and Plagg were connected. She soared through the sky finally seeing Plagg's small form hovering over a crumpled body. "Adrien!" she cried.

She stumbled over, transformation draining away so that Tikki could go to comfort Plagg.

"What happened?" Marinette asked, tears clouding her vision.

Plagg hissed. "My old holder, the Queen, took the ring from Adrien to 'protect' him. But when Adrien awoke without me he panicked and fell out his window." There was a blankness in his face that spoke of a hidden anger and a terrible grief.

Marinette sobbed, burying her face in Adrien's chest. "I didn't have enough time to love him like he deserved," she cried.

A silvery butterfly alit on her head, a gentle pressure that had her lifting her head to look at it. "What?"

The butterfly, surprisingly large, reached out a thin leg to caress her face. It was an almost parental gesture, a memory of the man that had raised her.

Marinette got up, backing away from the butterfly and shaking. "No, he can't do this to me, not again."

"Marinette, he loves you," the butterfly whispered, a solemn voice that carried the weight of a thousand years, "he's coming to beg for your return."

Marinette shuddered. She didn't know. She wasn't ready. She had only just found her birth parents, a connection that was surprisingly hollow without Hawkmoth at her side. She transformed in a rush, sprinting away from the bitter pain of losing Adrien to fall into her birth mother's arms.

* * *

"Mom..." she said tearfully, falling to her knees, "I don't know what to do anymore now that he's gone."

"Who?" Sabine asked, concern evident in her voice.

Marinette sobbed, the pain in her chest intensifying at the realization that her birth parents didn't really know her. They hadn't been there for her all these years. They didn't raise her. She was a stranger to them.

"Marinette..." Sabine whispered, understanding flooding her heart, "Marinette, baby, go back to Hawkmoth."

She gasped, running from the warm bakery and out into the streets of Paris.

A cloaked figure stood in front of her, deep purple velvet fluttering around him in the guise of wings.

Hawkmoth walked towards Marinette, keeping his gaze locked on the ground. When he finally lifted his head, he reached out a trembling hand to touch her cheek.

She allowed it, even leaning into the fatherly touch that she had missed.

"Come home, Mari," he whispered.

Her eyes shot open as she turned to look at her birth parents where they stood on the front steps of the bakery. She whipped her head back to face Hawkmoth, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "You can't just say that to me after these years..."

He nodded slowly. "My dear Mari...I know that what I did was cruel and wrong," he chuckled sadly, "and I've spent most of my life running from the pain that comes from having feelings. But I've spent these past years traveling the world. I returned to my birthplace in the deserts, to my old master's house, even to the tundra where I lost my love. Each time that I returned to Europe, it was always after suffering a loss. This time, I realized that I had already suffered a loss," he sighed again, "Marinette, I might not be your birth father, but I raised you and I taught you and I love you."

"These people," he said, gesturing to the Dupain-Chengs, "they love the daughter that they gave birth to. Physically, that is you. But you have grown while away from them, you have become your own person."

"All I want is for you to come home. Wherever that is."

Marinette tilted her head back, willing away her unruly tears. When she closed her eyes and thought about home, she thought about Adrien and his warmth. Her heart ached at the memory. Home was where she loved, the cottage where she had been raised, the city where she had become a hero and a protector, the two men that had defined her existence.

 _Adrien..._

"Hawkdaddy," she stuttered, tears breaking free to tumble down her cheeks, "please take me home..."

* * *

 **I.**

 **Ugh, I don't know how to start this author's note.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I'm sorry about my month-long hiatus.**

 **I'm sorry about LEG in general.**

 **This story died so long ago and I've just been dragging out the ending to try and milk it.**

 **I owe all of you dedicated readers an apology because I've disappointed you AND myself.**

 **I should be better than this.**

 _ **Review Question: Idk just vent your frustrations and anger at me.**_

 **I plan to have the first chapter of my new fanfiction up before 2018 starts, but honestly it's been hard to find time to write these days. I want to warn all of you to not expect weekly updates, but maybe twice a month or monthly updates. I am drafting out the next story to be much longer (think 4k+ chapters), but I guess we'll see!**

 **For a little bit of an idea about the fanfiction, it is called Colpo di Fulmine and it centers around a love triangle between Felix, Marinette, and Adrien.**

 **For a little bit of explanation, Colpo di Fulmine is Italian for thunderbolt; used in a quote in J.M. Darhower's book Sempre.**

 _ **"Colpo di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians call it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy,**_  
 _ **cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed."** _

* * *

_Colpo di Fulmine Preview:_

 _He stood there in the hallway, looking after where she had gone. Her bright smile was imprinted behind his eyes now, greeting him every time he closed his eyes. Felix took a deep breath and then walked after the girl, hoping that he would be able to see her again._

 _He entered his classroom and saw his little brother with his arm around the pretty girl, nuzzling her hair with his nose and laughing at her words. Felix felt something rise up inside of him. The urge to be sick, yes. But also a cruel twisting of his insides...jealousy._


	13. Teaser

**Colpo di Fulmine**

 **Coming January 27, 2018**

* * *

 **An epic tale of love and destruction.**

 **A curse that defies the story we know.**

 **A love that was stolen away from them.**

 **A chosen without his miraculous.**

 **An evil separate from their bitter love triangle.**

 **Adrien, Marinette, and Felix in a light you've never before seen them in.**

 **Their desperate struggle for freedom has become their undoing.**

* * *

 **Read the beginning of their tale on ** **January 27******

 **"It all began with jealousy"**


End file.
